Soccer Mom
by BensidyLove
Summary: AU/ Being a soccer mom has it perks. Olivia wanted nothing more in life than having a family. She already had her son, now she needed a man to complete the puzzle. (Originally EO)
1. First Date

**If you read this while it was an EO story, don't spoil it for everyone else. This is not deja vu, nor am I taking anyone's idea. I originally posted this as EO, but now EO is just eh to me. Besides the ship change, there are other changes and probably will be more changes to come. Obviously, this an AU story and I own nothing but my characters. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Six**_** months earlier...**_

_"The state of New York gives Olivia Benson full parental custody over Calvin Arliss. Case dismissed." Judge Donelly slammed the gravel down._

_Tears flooded Olivia's eyes. She thought it was all a dream. Sure she didn't give birth to Calvin, but he was hers; Olivia was going to be a mom. She was brought out of her reverie when Calvin almost tackled her to the ground with a hug._

_"Liv, I get to stay with you." He held her tight, afraid that he might lose her if he let go._

_Olivia returned the gesture. "I know. I know." She fought back tears._

"Liv, Liv. Wake up." Calvin was sitting on the bed trying his best to wake Olivia up, but she was a heavy sleeper on her days off. He stood up. "Mom!"

Olivia immediately woke up. "What's wrong?"

He laughed. "Nothing. My first game is today and you were knocked out cold."

Olivia smiled. "Right. Give me 15 minutes."

"No rush. Cheerios or Cap'n Crunch?"

Olivia smirked. "C'mon now? I thought you knew me better. Cap'n Crunch any day." She said as she got out of the bed.

"Okay. 15 minutes." Calvin walked out of the room.

Olivia walked into the bathroom and showered quickly. She wrapped her towel around her and brushed her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom and over to her closet. She picked out a pair dark rinse Bermuda shorts, a lilac V-neck, and black flip flops.

"Liv! Your cereal is getting soggy." Calvin yelled.

Olivia smiled. "I'm coming." She threw her shoulder length hair into a ponytail and walked out the room.

Calvin was sitting on the couch, in his uniform, watching TV.

Olivia walked over to the bar and grabbed her bowl. She joined Calvin on the couch. "Nervous?"

He shook his head. "Coach Brian said I'm the best kicker on the team. If I was goalie I would be nervous."

Olivia smiled. Ever since Calvin joined soccer, Brian was all he talked about. Olivia herself has never met Brian, though. Casey was always the one who picked up and dropped off Calvin at practice. "You sure he doesn't tell everybody that?"

"No. He told me in front of the whole team. He said that they could pick up some things from me." Calvin said proudly.

"Wow. So I don't have to check his background? You like him right?" Truth be told, Olivia already did a background check. He was as clean as a whistle. He was a math teacher at a Brooklyn high school and from his driver's license, he was a good looking man.

Calvin shrugged. "It's just nice to have a man to talk to, since I didn't grow up with a dad." Calvin didn't like talking about his childhood and Olivia understood why. In a lot of ways, she and Calvin were similar, except Olivia wished she had somebody like her to save her from her mom.

Olivia sat her bowl on the table. "So, you see him as a father figure." Olivia said more as a statement.

"Yeah, I guess." He paused for a moment. "When are you getting married?"

Olivia choked on the spit she was swallowing. She started coughing. "What?"

Calvin smiled. "You heard me. I've been with you for six months to this day and you haven't been on a date."

"Well between you and work, I don't have ti..."

"Lies. You do have time to go on dates. You can send me over Casey's house on Fridays."

Olivia crossed her arms. "Why are you so worried about my dating life?"

"Well even though you have the perfect child..." He pointed to himself. "...you need the nearly perfect husband, so we can have a perfect family."

Olivia chuckled. "When you find this nearly perfect husband for me, I'll like to meet him."

Calvin eyes lit up and he jumped from the couch. "Coach is single!"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I don't need you playing matchmaker for me."

"Oh, come on Liv! He's perfect for you. Wait until you meet him."

Olivia stood up. "You need to stop hanging out with Casey. I am capable of finding a boyfriend."

He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Oh really? So where is your boyfriend?"

Olivia smiled. "He's probably recording an album. You know how busy Blake Shelton can be these days."

He shook his head. "I'm out of the house in five years. It's either a dog or a husband. You pick." He walked in his room leaving Olivia to think.

Truth be told, Olivia stopped looking for love a long time ago. She was used to being alone. It scared her that she was okay with being alone. Yes, she did long for a child and husband, but she figured it was too late. She was content and happy with Calvin. One step at a time.

* * *

After the game, Brian treated the boys to pizza for the win. Calvin took Casey aside to discuss his plan.

"So Liv told me that you're trying to set her up with your coach." Casey crossed her arms.

"I am. I mean they're both single, so why not?"

"They have to like each other."

"They will when they get to talk to each other, like today."

Casey smiled. "Sometimes I want to adopt you; this would be one of those times."

Calvin laughed. "I feel so wanted. So you get Liv and I'll get Coach?"

Casey nodded and walked over to Olivia.

Calvin walked over to Brian. "Hey Coach, I want you to meet my mom."

"I thought the red head was your mom."

Calvin smiled. "That's my mom's best friend."

"Oh." Brian nodded and followed Calvin to where Olivia and Casey were standing.

"Mom, this is Coach Brian, coach this is my mom."

Both Olivia and Calvin agreed it would be easier for him to call her mom when in public instead of explaining the story. Occasionally he would slip up and call her mom at home, and it made Olivia smile. She realized though he only called her mom if she wasn't paying attention or he was being serious with her.

"Hi, I'm Brian." He said holding out his hand.

Olivia turned around and their eyes locked. They both stared at each other for a couple seconds, but it felt like hours. Olivia cleared her throat and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Olivia."

Brian smiled. "Nice to meet you. Your son is great on the field." He tilted his head towards Calvin.

Olivia heart fluttered a little. His smile was just as beautiful as his hazel eyes. "Thank you. I'm glad he found something that he likes."

Casey and Calvin slowly walked away from the two.

Brian soon felt nervous. He had a beautiful woman standing in front of him and he couldn't think straight. He tried his hardest not to look at the obvious cleavage coming out the top of her shirt, and he couldn't help but notice the way the shorts were hugging her hips.

Olivia took her time to examine Brian. His jersey was loose fitted, but she could still tell he had a nice both looked back in each other eyes at the same time. They both blushed and looked away for a moment, but looked back at each other.

"Uh, so Calvin has told me a lot about you."

Olivia chuckled. "Let me guess, that I'm single?"

Brian smiled and nodded. "Ding ding ding! We have a winner."

"I'm going to have to talk to that kid." Olivia said only half joking. "He thinks I need help finding somebody."

"I don't know who wouldn't want you."Brian said before thinking.

Olivia was taken back. She was used to men coming on strong, but not in a way that made her feel special. "It's not that, I just don't have the time."

"Yeah, I understand." Brian thought they had a connection and maybe he could take her on a date, but she wouldn't make time for him.

Olivia felt the mood change and quickly wanted to leave. She was never good with awkward moments. However, before she could walk away, her phone rang. It was Captain. She sighed. "Sorry, I have to take this." She answered the call. "Benson." She looked out the window and saw a man running. "Captain, I think I see our guy." She hung up and ran out of the pizzeria. She silently cursed herself for wearing flip flops. "Police! Stop!"

The suspect looked back and ran faster.

Everybody was outside the pizzeria watching the chase. Brian looked where they were headed and knew a shortcut. He started running through the alley. He ran as fast as he could. He hopped over a fence and saw the suspect. He sped up and tackled him.

Olivia was somewhat relieved to see Brian because she did not want to explain to Cragen how she lost a suspect that was that close. She caught up with them. "Thanks."

Nick pulled up and jumped out of the car. "I got it from here." He threw the suspect against the wall. "You're under arrest."

Brian was trying to catch his breath. "So you're a cop?"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah."

_That's hot_. "I used to be one before I decided to become a teacher. That's cool, though."

Nick passed the suspect to a uniform. "You coming?"

Olivia looked up at him. "On my day off? What the hell did he do?"

"The boy's mom caught him trying to molest her son." Nick looked at Brian. "He's on your team."

Olivia saw Brian clench his fists and his jaw tighten. She turned to him. "Calm down." She looked back at Nick. "Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

Olivia was sitting at her desk finishing paperwork.

"So is he your boyfriend?" Nick asked Olivia without looking away from his screen.

"Who?"

"You know, the soccer coach."

Olivia blushed and hoped Nick didn't look at her. "No. He's Calvin's coach and obviously a Good Samaritan."

"Sure."

It's been about three days since Olivia had seen him. She found him attractive and if it wasn't for catching a case, she could have gotten to know him better. "I have no reason to lie to you."

"Didn't said you lied."

"You didn't say you believed me either."

Nick finally looked over at Olivia. "No need to get defensive."

"I'm not." She sighed. "Just start minding your damn business."

"Do we have a problem?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah. For the last 14 years you've been concerned with my dating life. Do I ask about you and Maria all the time? No. What happens in my life outside this squad room is none of your damn business."

Fin looked at the clock on his computer. "Didn't you have to pick Calvin up from practice today?"

Olivia looked at her watch. "Shit." She stood up and started gathering her stuff. She walked over to the entrance when Calvin and Brian walked into the precinct.

"I told you she would forget me." Calvin said like it was something he was used to. He was also holding an ice pack over his eye.

"What the hell happened to your eye?" Olivia said looking at Brian with anger in her eyes.

"Mom, it's no big deal. I got kicked."

"You play soccer! Why was your face by somebody's foot?"

Brian smiled. "You would be surprised. The kid tried to do a move he saw on TV and Calvin got hurt. I handled everything, though."

Olivia crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "Let me see it."

Calvin removed the ice pack to show his red, bruised, swollen eye. "It's not even that bad. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Olivia sighed then looked at Brian. "Thank you for dropping him off. I owe you."

Brian shook his head. "No it's okay. These kids are like my kids."

"I insist, at least a cup of coffee."

Calvin nudged Brian in the side. "Accept it." He whispered.

Brian got Calvin's hint and smiled. "I do like coffee. I guess I can take you up on that offer."

Olivia turned around to see Fin and Nick staring. "See you guys tomorrow."

Olivia, Brian, and Calvin left leaving Fin and Nick to digest what happened. They both gave each other that look.

"Two months."

"Two weeks. The way Casey has been talking about this, they're going to be together soon."

"$50?"

Fin nodded. "You got a deal."

* * *

Olivia, Brian, and Calvin walked into a cafe down the street from Olivia's apartment. They walked up to the counter. "Hey Josh. Calvin and I will have our usual..." She turned around to face Brian. "..what about you?"

Brian cleared his throat as he met Olivia's eyes. He honestly hoped she didn't catch him staring at her backside. "Uhh, get me whatever she's having."

Calvin and Olivia snickered.

Josh smiled. "So we got one apple juice and a chocolate chip muffin and two hot chocolates with a chocolate bar in it with a smiley face made out chocolate flakes in the extra whip cream?"

"Uh, yeah. Sounds great."

"Coming right up." Josh walked away.

"So shall we find a table?" Olivia suggested.

Calvin had already started walking towards his and Olivia's favorite table. Brian and Olivia followed him. Calvin sat on the chair to the right leaving Olivia no choice but to sit next to Brian.

"I thought I was buying you coffee." Olivia joked.

Brian smiled. "I thought you liked coffee."

She crossed her arms. "Is it because I'm a cop?"

Brian nodded and chuckled. "Absolutely."

She laughed. "Alright you got me there. I'm trying to cut down on caffeine." Olivia didn't know why she felt so comfortable talking to somebody she barely knew.

Calvin was happy they were getting along. He knew Olivia deserved happiness more than anyone. His plan was to keep to quiet so they could find out more about each other.

Josh came over to the table with their drinks. "Here you guys go."

Olivia pulled out some money.

Brian stopped her. "I got it. My mom would kill me if she knew I had a woman paying for me."

Calvin slapped his forehead with his free hand. "Idiot."

"Brian, I said I owed you. This is me owing you. It's a cup of hot chocolate, not dinner."

Brian being the stubborn, gentleman he was, he was not going down without a fight. "At least let me get half."

Olivia shook her head and handed Josh the twenty dollars. "Keep the change."

Josh smiled. "Have a good day Calvin and Olivia." He walked away.

Olivia took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Mhm. This is perfect."

Brian looked down at the melting flakes. "Yeah it really is." Only he wasn't talking about the drink. This was only his second time being around Olivia and it was the happiest he'd ever been.

"So you used to be a cop?"

"Yeah, but I have a child so I needed a less dangerous job."

Olivia choked on the hot liquid. "A child? How old?"

He pulled out his phone like a proud father and showed Olivia a picture of his two year old daughter, Jade.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you." He put his phone away. "I wanted to make sure that I saw her grow up."

"That's amazing. She doesn't come to games?"

"It's not my weekend." He slightly smiled. "What about you? What happened with you and Calvin's dad?"

Calvin choked on his apple juice and started coughing. "She wouldn't date him even if you paid her. I'm adopted."

Brian immediately felt like an idiot. "Oh. Sorry..."

Olivia smiled. "You didn't know. Don't apologize. Me getting him is another story for another time."

Brian's eyes lit up. "So you're saying there's going to be a next time?" He tried to hide his obvious flirting.

Olivia acted like she didn't notice the flirting. "Yeah. We still have the whole season ahead of us and I wouldn't miss a game for anything."

Calvin sighed. He was really getting tired of them beating around the bush. It was obvious they liked each other. He groaned loudly. "He wants to go on a date with you_, mom_ ."

Both Brian and Olivia blushed. "Well I didn't think he would blurt it out..."

"Well why didn't you just ask? I wouldn't mind going out with you." She smirked seeing how nervous he was.

Brian rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I mean only if it's okay with you. If you don't want to, I totally understand." He rambled out.

Olivia smiled at his nervousness. "Just give me a date, and I'll clear it with my Captain."

Brian tried not to hide his excitement. He didn't even understand why he was so excited because he only met this woman a few days ago, but it felt like they'd known each other for a lifetime. "Friday night okay with you?"

"Uh, Calvin and..."

Calvin interrupted her. "She's free."

Olivia gave him a _what are you doing _look.

Calvin understood the look. "I'm getting you out of the house." He replied. "We can do our movie night another time."

Brian smiled. "So it's a date?"

"Yes. Friday night at what time?"

"Seven. I'll text you the location."

She grinned. "You might need my number."

* * *

Three days passed and Friday was finally here. Olivia was never the type to be nervous for a first date. She didn't get her hopes up for them either. She either got called in on a case or the date ended early because the guy was a creep. However, she felt like Brian was different.

Casey was working on the finishing touches on Olivia's makeup. "You look hot." She said as she dabbed more lip gloss on Olivia's already over glossed lips.

"Casey, I don't want it to look like I dipped my lips in grease."

"Oh shut up." She spun Olivia around so she can see the final product.

Brian told Olivia to dress comfortably so she had on a red tank top, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black strapped, wooden wedges. Casey had curled soft body waves into her hair and added eye make-up, and lip gloss. "I look..."

"Perfect!" Casey shrieked. "You're growing up so fast."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She walked out the bathroom. "I'm leaving." She grabbed her clutch purse.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Have fun!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A corner store? How romantic." Olivia said as she walked up to Brian.

He was wearing dark rinse jeans and a red button-up shirt. "I knew I saw you peeking in my window." He grinned when he saw they were matching.

Olivia smacked his arm with her clutch before they hugged.

Brian wanted to keep his arm around her and bring her closer to him. He loved the perfume she had on and planned to find out what it was.

The hug lasted only a few seconds but felt like a lifetime to them. Olivia felt shivers go down her spine when Brian kissed her cheek. She pulled away smiling. "So please tell me our first date isn't going to be in a corner store."

Brian chuckled. "It's not. I promise. We're here to get snacks for our date."

She raised an eyebrow. "Snacks for dinner? Is this what you're teaching the kids?"

"No. Just stop asking questions before we're late."

Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine, but you're paying this time."

He patted his pocket. "Trust me, I know."

They walked in the store.

"So get whatever you want. We'll be there for a couple of hours, so get enough because I don't share food."

"Touché, coach." Olivia shot him a flirty smile before she disappeared in the chip aisle. She felt natural being around him. It didn't feel like a first date, it felt more like a fourth or fifth date. She grabbed some barbecue chips before she walked over to the cooler.

"Not only do they take forever to get ready, they take forever to pick out food." Brian yelled from the counter.

Olivia smirked and walked to the counter. "Do we have a problem?"

"No, unless you want one." He smirked.

Olivia laughed, rolled her eyes, and place her things on the counter. "Smart man."

"Cute couple." The cashier said in a thick Chinese accent.

"Thanks." Brian said as he wrapped an arm around Olivia.

Olivia didn't move. She just smiled. "Although I'm the cute part of the couple."

"How long you been together?"

"It's our first date." They both said at the same time.

"First date? And you here? She too beautiful to be treated like this."

Olivia laughed. "I told you so."

"You don't even know what's up my sleeve. This is just the beginning."

"Okay. I believe you."

The cashier handed Brian the bag and then looked at Olivia. "Do better."

Olivia laughed. "Have a nice night."

They walked out and started walking down the street towards Brian's car.

"I think you should take his advice and do better."

He smiled. "I will." He reached for Olivia's hand.

Olivia moved her hand away. "Are your hands clean?"

Brian groaned and grabbed her hand. "Clean as a whistle."

"You're aggressive." And God did Olivia love it. Usually men were afraid of her when they found out she was a cop, but Brian was different.

"I was looking for the word sweet, but I guess aggressive is okay too."

"I'm just glad you're not a punk or this date would have been over." She said with a straight face.

Brian looked over at her. "Oh you're serious."

She nodded.

"You really end dates before they're supposed to be over?"

"Uh, yeah. Or usually I get a case and it ends anyways."

"Ruthless." Brian smirked. "You're starting to sound perfect." He opened the door for her.

"I'm far from perfect." She said closing the door.

* * *

Brian and Olivia walked into a small park.

"I figured we could eat some junk food and act like teenagers for a few hours."

Olivia smiled. "Well I don't have on standing up for a few hours shoes." She look down at her feet.

"I said dress comfortable, but I always come prepared. I have a couple of blankets and pillows. We can sit over there." He pointed to a discrete location under a tree.

"Sounds good to me."

They walked over to the tree and Brian started to lay out the blankets. Olivia checked her phone and saw she had a text message from Casey.

_How's the date so far? Hope you haven't gotten called into work or I'll kick Cragen's ass myself. I hope I'm not interrupting anything either ;)_

Olivia smiled and replied:

_So far so good. More details afterwards. I wouldn't go if Cragen called because I'm having that much fun. You're not interrupting...yet. ;)_

"Texting your boyfriend?" Brian said jokingly.

Olivia put her phone away and grinned. "Yeah. He doesn't want me home too late and hope he isn't interrupting anything."

Brian sat down on the blanket. "He can't interrupt if you're standing over there."

Olivia smiled as she sat down. "Are you trying to come on to me?"

"Maybe."

She raised an eyebrow. "Cocky? I think it's time to end the date."

He held his hands up in defeat. "No need to go that far, technically it's just getting started." He passed Olivia her pop and chips. "You sure you'll be okay with just this?"

"Yes. You would be surprised how long I go without eating when we catch a case."

The first band starting to play. From what Olivia and Brian could hear, it sounded like rock alternative.

"I may not be a doctor but I'm pretty sure that's unhealthy."

She shrugged. "It probably is, but I can always eat later."

"So you're really dedicated to your job?"

Olivia nodded.

"I like that. How long you been on the force?"

Olivia chuckled and threw her head back. "Almost 16 long years."

"Wow, that's impressive." He said proudly.

"Yeah. Most people don't last more than two years."

"It takes a special kind of person to do that job." Brian looked over at her. "Enough about work though. When you're not kicking ass and taking names, what do you do for fun?"

Olivia smiled. He couldn't be real. All guys wanted to talk about the crimes and things she got to see. One guy actually wanted her to give vivid details about the most gruesome crime scene. "Well..." She paused and thought for a moment and then chuckled. "If I'm not at work, I'm with Calvin."

"Oh come on. You're lying?"

"I'm telling the truth. You should have seen me before I got Calvin. I was at work 24/7."

"Why though? You don't have any family?"

Olivia knew where this conversation was headed, and quite frankly she hated it. "I have a half-brother. That's about it. I never met my dad."

"Your mom?"

"Was raped. I'm a product of rape. We never did family things because she became an alcoholic after her attack."

Brian was taken back. "Wow."

"Sorry for dumping all of that on you at once. This is usually where guys leave because they can't handle it." She looked anywhere but at him.

Brian grabbed her hand. "I can handle it. I'm glad you told me. Don't apologize for expressing your feelings."

She smiled. "Thanks. What about you? What do you do when you're not teaching or coaching?"

"Spoil the hell out of my daughter." He chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure her mom hates that."

"She does." He smirked. "But I can't say no to her." He paused. "You're okay with me having a child and everything?"

She nodded. "As long as you don't go falling back in love with her, I don't see the problem. I have Calvin."

"True, but you're not involved with Calvin's dad so I wouldn't have to worry about that. Some women have a problem, and I was just making sure we were okay."

"Don't give me a reason not to trust you, and we won't have a problem."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brian and Olivia were laying down on the blankets. They were holding hands listening to the last band of the night. It was a jazz band and was probably one of the best performances they heard all night. They didn't pay much attention to the music. They were too busy caught up in each other. After endless corny jokes shared between the two it was time to go.

"You want to get going now? I don't want to keep your boyfriend hanging." Brian hoped she'd say no, and maybe they could find something else to do, but he remembered she had Calvin at home.

Olivia smiled and sat up never letting go of his hand. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure he misses me."

He laughed. "You got a little pimp in you."

"I swear my best friends are rubbing off on me." She chuckled. "The sad part is, now they're dating each other."

He grinned. "You're kidding? How is that working out for them?"

"Lots of arguments that I somehow get in the middle of. They're perfect for each other, but just don't want to commit. It's just a huge headache to be honest with you."

Brian shook his head. "Good God, you have a lot of patience."

She smiled. "I don't really have a choice with those two."

They both stood up and stretched. Brian changed the subject. "Well there was some great performances."

"There was some bad ones too." She straighten her shirt.

Brian nodded. "That is a true statement." He started gathering up the things. "It wasn't that bad."

"I still enjoyed it. Except for the rock. All the yelling was horrible."

He laughed. "I've never liked rock. Or my parents never liked me listening to rock. One or the other."

She shrugged and chuckled. "Probably both."

* * *

Brian walked Olivia up to the door of her apartment building.

"Did you have a nice night, Olivia?" Peter, the night doorman, asked.

"It was great." She smiled and faced Brian. "I had fun."

He smiled. "That's great. I felt alive again."

Olivia opened the door to the apartment. "I felt young again."

Brian stood outside the door. "Young again? You can't be a day over 34."

She turned around. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She said laughing. "You can come up, you know? Unless you're crazy, then Peter will handle you."

Brian looked at the old man and smiled. "Okay. I just didn't want to overstay my welcome." He walked in the building and followed Olivia to the elevator.

They both stepped into the elevator.

"That's horrible. You deserve compliments."

"I do get them." She smirked. "Have you seen me? I have no problem getting them."

He grinned. "Cocky."

She rolled her eyes. "Bullshit."

They elevator doors opened. "Did I strike a nerve?"

Olivia started walking down the hall. "Nope. You can't get to me that easily." She stopped in front of her door.

"We'll see." Brian placed hand above Olivia's head on the wall.

She smiled and crossed her arms. "Okay."

"I really had fun with you tonight."

"I did too. Thanks." Olivia met his eyes. Their faces were inches apart.

"Soooo can I take you out again? I promise it won't be corny."

Olivia giggled and nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Same time next week?"

"I'll have to ask my boyfriend." She smirked. "But I'm probably free."

Brian slowly inched closer to her face. "He really shouldn't let you go on dates with other men. Somebody might just sweep you off your feet."

"Oh. I doubt that would happen. It's pretty serious."

"Really?" He was staring at her full, glossed lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Yeah." She bit her bottom lip on purpose, knowing he was staring.

Brian leaned closer to close the space between them and kissed her. Olivia was in shock at first, but relaxed.

Brian pulled away after ten seconds smiling. "Still serious?"

She shook her head not wanting to talk after that kiss.

He leaned in for another kiss, but was stopped when the door opened. "Geesh. Let the lady breathe." Casey joked.

Calvin popped behind her. "It's past your curfew."

Olivia let go of the air she didn't know she was holding in. "Thanks for the privacy, guys."

Brian smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you guys later." He walked away.

He got to the end of the hallway, before Olivia called out to him. "Brian!"

He spun around. "Yeah?"

"Call or text me when you get home okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "I will. Goodnight." He stepped in the elevator and smiled at Olivia until the door closed.

"Well you had fun. That was your first successful first date since...?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed passed Casey. "Shut up." She dropped her purse and keys. She walked over to the couch.

Casey sat next to her. "What happened?"

Olivia smiled and began to tell her everything that happened. After she was done, the smile on her face grew wider.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you, Liv!"

"It's just a first date. Calm down."

"The first of many dates!" She squealed.

Olivia got up. "Go." She pointed to the door. "You are basically sobbing over this. Go home to your man."

Casey got up and smiled. She hugged Olivia. "Fine. I've been kicked outta better places." She grabbed her purse. "Bye, Calvin!"

"Bye, Casey!" He yelled from his room.

Casey left.

Olivia was finally alone and could process tonight._ Did I really have a successful date? The kiss._ She touched her lips. _It's just a first date. Calm down, Olivia._ She walked towards the bedrooms.

"Goodnight, Calvin."

He was lying in bed, watching TV. "Night, Liv. Glad you had fun tonight."

She grinned. "Me too." She closed his door and walked to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and started to strip out of her clothes. She had just laid down when she got a text message. She couldn't help but grin when she saw Brian's name.

_I'm home safely. :) I really had fun with you tonight. I hope you sleep tight. Goodnight, beautiful._

She replied.

_Good. I have fun with you too. I really had fun also. I needed this night. Sleep tight,handsome._

* * *

**_Huge thank you to my beta that has to deal with my horrible grammar and constant nagging. Reviews would be great :)_**


	2. Overslept

**Seriously shocked at how many people preferred this story as Bensidy. Like why didn't you say anything earlier? ha, anways enjoy.**

* * *

It was the Wednesday after Olivia's date with Brian. They had talked on the phone everyday since the date, and to her surprise, Olivia was starting to like him.

She walked into the bullpen and saw a bouquet of lilies on her desk.

"Here comes the lady of the hour." Munch joked.

"So is this why you left early Friday? You had a dateeeeee." Fin sang.

Olivia smiled, brushed off their comments, and sat at her desk. She told Brian she didn't have a favorite flower, but she hated roses. She didn't know he was serious about buying her flowers. She pulled out the note and read it.

_Roses are red, (but you hate them) violets are blue, (what kind of flower shop runs out of them?) You should join me for lunch today. I have a reservation for two. Have a good day kicking ass and making the streets safer. :)_

_-xoxo Coach_

Olivia couldn't help but smile. Brian was too adorable for words.

"Sharing is caring."

Olivia looked up at the four detectives surrounding her desk. "Well I don't care, so I don't share." She smirked and put the note in her pocket.

"Be that way."

"It isn't even serious. When it get serious, I'll share. I just don't want to jinx anything." She looked at her watch and pulled out her phone. It was 7:03 and figured he was sleep. She shrugged and called him anyways.

He answered on the fourth ring. "Good morning, beautiful."

She smiled. "Good morning. I got the flowers and the card was.." She paused. "..it was you."

He chuckled. "Is that a good thing?"

She grinned. "Yeah. It was perfect."

"Good. So you think you sneak out for lunch? If you can't, I can wait until Friday to see you."

"If we don't catch a case I can. Where should I meet you?"

"The precinct parking lot. I'll pick you up."

Olivia hesitated. Of course she thought it was sweet that he wanted to pick her up, but she didn't want to risk getting called to a case and he was her only way to get there. "Uh, sure that's fine. Just call me when you get here."

"Okay. Call me if you can't make it."

"Alright. See you later."

"Bye." She hung up.

"Benson blushing? Must be snowing in hell."

"Munch, shut the hell up."

He chuckled. "It's obvious you didn't get laid, though." He walked away laughing.

Olivia squinted her eyes at him. Surely she didn't make her being sexually frustrated that obvious. "Munch, I will kill you."

"I know. You know I love you, though."

She rolled her eyes and flicked him off.

Captain walked out his office. "Benson and Amaro, go check out our crime scene. Fin and Rollins canvas the area."

* * *

"Where were you last night between the hours 7:30 and 10:30pm?" Olivia asked leaning against the wall with one foot up.

"I..I was at home watching tv." The suspect stuttered.

"You're a liar."

"No..no. I swear. Ask my mom."

Nick chuckled. "The mom alibi. I guess criminals will never learn."

"No. I didn't rape and kill that girl!"

Olivia smirked. "Gotcha."

"Nobody said anything about a rape or homicide besides you."

Gerald buried his face in his hands. "I didn't mean too. She just wouldn't shut up!" He raised his head. "She said I raped her and she would call the police. I couldn't have that. So I grabbed her neck and squeezed tighter and tighter.." He mimicked the actions of him straggling her. "...until she finally, finally shut up." He took a deep breath. "She wouldn't be dead if she would have kept quiet."

"She wouldn't have had to talk if you didn't rape her." And with that both detectives walked out the room.

"I wish all of them were that easy to solve." Nick stated.

"I wish we didn't have these cases to solve in the first place. I wish one day people will learn that no means no." Olivia walked away towards Cragen's office. She knocked before she let herself in. "Captian?"

He looked up from his desk. "What can I help you with, detective?"

She closed the door behind her, not wanting the entire squad to know her business, well more than what they already know. "I was wondering if I could sneak out for lunch?"

Don smiled. "Have fun. Be back in an hour."

"Thanks." She walked out the office and over to her desk. She had about 15 minutes until her lunch break and figured she could start on some paperwork before Brian called her.

Unfortunately that's not what she did. Instead she started to daydream about Brian. She started to think about what it would be like to have his arms around her as she told him about her long day at work, or just when she was sleeping. Olivia didn't know why she was getting ahead of herself, though. They had only been on one date and they were only going to lunch, but Brian has done things that other men haven't. He understands her job and doesn't ask so many questions about it. He remembers small details about her, like she's never had a man send her flowers and she hated roses, then again it could be his plan to get in her pants.

She sighed. Maybe she should try out the new 90 day rule everybody's been talking about. If Brian could last with her for three months, then he deserved it. She was brought out her thoughts when her phone rang. She couldn't stop the smile that crept on her face when she seen Brian's name.

"Hey." She said with an extra pep in her voice.

"I'm outside."

"Alright, I'll be down there down soon."

"Don't take too long."

She smiled. "I won't keep you waiting...for long."

He chuckled. "I guess I should get used to waiting on you, huh?"

"Oh absolutely. See you soon." She hung up. She grabbed her purse and stood up. "I'll see you guys later." She walked out the bullpen and onto the elevator.

When everybody made sure she was out of earshot, they started gossiping.

"So I guess we were all wrong. It took less than a week."

"Hey, I said two weeks, you all still owe me money." Fin argued.

"Whatever, Fin. How long you think until she gets laid?"

"A month." Nick said.

"I say Friday night." Munch stated.

"Three months." Amanda joined the bet.

"Yeah, I'm going to go with Rollins. She knows what goes through women's minds." Fin agreed.

* * *

"When you said reservation, I thought you meant a nice upscale restaurant. Not a diner." Olivia said as she slid into the booth.

Brian slid in next to her. "Oh, you want two fancy dinners and flowers in the same week on a teacher's salary? Beer money, champagne taste."

Olivia chuckled. "I didn't force you to do any of it."

"You're right." He yawned and put his arm around her. "I wanted to do it, though."

"You are so corny." She laughed. "It's cute." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So how is your day going so far?" Brian asked to spark conversation.

"Well, I got a confession out of a guy. It was basically an open and shut case. Other than that, I've been doing paperwork all day."

"Lets hope the rest of your day is easy like that."

"Yes. That would be perfect. What do you do all day?"

"School starts in two weeks, so I should be starting lessons plans, but I've been going to the gym and I'm a mentor down at the rec center."

Olivia picked up the menu. "So you're a teacher, soccer coach, and a mentor? I like that."

He smiled. "What else do you like about me?"

She looked at him while tapping her finger on her chin. "Nothing." She smirked.

Before he could reply, the waitress walked up to the table. "Hi. My name is Susan and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with any drinks?"

"I'll have a water with a lemon."

Brian removed his arm from around Olivia and laid his hand on her thigh. "I'll have a coke."

She smiled. "I'll be right back with your drinks." She walked away.

"Nothing, huh? You sure about that?"

Olivia smiled. "Positive."

"Then I don't see any reason for me being here." He got up.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay Mr. Sensitive."

He laughed and sat back down. He noticed she still had her gun on her hip. "Do you carry your gun everywhere?"

She looked down at her hip. "Yeah, except the interrogation room. I have to protect myself from people like you."

"You shoot guys that like you? Geez Louise. I gotta wear a bulletproof vest around you."

"Oh. You don't have on one now? Silly mistake." She grinned.

The waitress came back with their drinks. "Do you guys know what you want?"

"I'll have the grilled cheese with tomato soup."

"I'll get the double bacon cheeseburger with no onions or tomatoes." Brian handed the waitress the menus.

"Okay. Coming right up." She said chirpy and walked away.

"Isn't it kinda hot outside to be eating soup?"

Olivia shrugged. "You'll soon find out how ass backwards I am. Soup in the summer and ice cream in the winter."

He laughed. "I'll try and remember that."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Brian pulled up in front of the precinct. "Thanks for making time for a chump like me."

Olivia grinned. "No problem. I'll talk to you later." She unbuckled her seatbelt.

Brian put his hand on her thigh. Something he had become comfortable with doing. "Hey, be safe for me." He looked her in the eyes with concern and care.

She laid her hand on top of his. "I will."

Brian smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

Olivia closed the gap between them.

He squeezed her thigh and Olivia had to fight back a moan. Olivia opened her mouth a little and Brian brushed his tongue against her lips. She gladly accepted it.

Olivia suddenly felt the kiss going straight in between her legs and she pulled away. "Wow."

Neither of them had been so turned on by a kiss.

"That was great." Brian wiped the corners of his mouth.

"It was. I gotta go." She leaned in and kissed him again by surprise. She got out the car and hurried across the street. She had never laughed so much in a short period of time with the same person. There was something about this man that just made her melt.

Brian was grinning as he watched her walk off. This woman was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Olivia walked into her apartment after working two days straight. Captain finally just sent them home because they didn't have anymore leads.

Calvin was on the couch, sleeping on a book with the tv on.

Olivia dropped her things at the door and sighed. Casey was no where to be found. She walked over to the couch. "Calvin, wake up." She shook him.

He immediately woke up and grabbed Olivia's wrist.

"Whoa there." She pulled out his grasp.

He sat up. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Well I'm glad you took those self-defense classes seriously. What did I tell you about doing your homework and watching tv?"

"I couldn't find the remote." He lied and smirked a little.

Olivia rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. "Then you get up and turned the tv off."

"Tvs have buttons?"

She rubbed her forehead. "Finish your homework with the TV OFF. I'm going to take a nap." She started walking towards her room.

"Please do. You're so cranky without sleep."

She turned around and squinted at him. "Calvin.."

"Sorry. Doing homework." He pointed to the book.

Olivia walked into her room and closed the door. She debated if she should take a shower now or later. She was too tired to function and just wanted to sleep. She had this nagging feeling that she was forgetting something, but it couldn't have been that important.

She kicked her shoes off, laid down in bed, and was sleeping instantly.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Brian walked up to Olivia's apartment door. He was still a little nervous being around her. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A few seconds passed and he heard the chains being unlocked. Calvin opened the door. "Hey coach. Why are...it is Friday!" Calvin chuckled remembering that Olivia was still sleeping. "Come in. I'll get her." He moved over to let Brian in.

Brian walked in and stood at the door uncomfortably. He looked around the apartment. He thought it would look much different. It looked like a family lived there instead of a single detective that was barely home.

"Take a seat. You won't fall into a sinkhole. I'm pretty sure you'll be waiting for awhile." Calvin walked down the hall and into Olivia's room. "Mother dearest, your date is here." He said in a singing voice.

Olivia didn't moved.

Calvin rolled his eyes and walked closer. "And you say it's impossible to wake me up." He started shaking her. "Wake up! Brian is here."

Olivia woke up, wide-eyed. "Today is not Friday."

"Oh, but it is. He's on the couch waiting for you. I told him it would be awhile."

Olivia jumped out of bed and ran out her room. She saw Brian sitting on the couch, picking invisible lint of his black dress pants. "Brian, I am so sorry."

He turned around and could tell she just woken up by the way her hair was and he could have sworn she was wearing that same outfit when they went out Wednesday. "It's okay." He stood

up. "I'll just go." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Wait, give me 15 minutes."

"Olivia, you look exhausted. We can always reschedule."

"Hey! I have an idea. Why don't you guys just have your date here? You can order take-out and watch one of those romantic movies." Calvin suggested.

Brian smiled. "If it's okay with you, I'm okay with it."

"That sounds nice. Let me shower first. As you can see, I have on the same outfit that I wore the last time I seen you."

"I'll call for the food. What do you want?"

Calvin replied before she did. "Our usual is circled on the menu, on the fridge. Ask for extra soy sauce and tell them to send Jim."

Brian chuckled. "Alright."

Olivia rushed back into her room. _How could you forget the date? Why didn't I just send him home? Maybe Casey was right. This could be the start of something great. Olivia, your life is not a movie, something bad always happens. Don't get your hopes up._

She stepped in the shower. The warm water hitting her exhausted, sore body was the best feeling in the world. Unfortunately, she couldn't enjoy the feeling for long.

"She likes you."

"What?"

Calvin sat next to Brian on the couch. "She hasn't slept in 48 hours and she didn't send you home. She likes you. I mean two hours ago she was ready to kill me because I fell asleep doing homework with the TV on. You come here and didn't get any attitude. Tell me your secret, man."

He smirked. "She was just tired then. I remember working nonstop on a case. It's no fun."

"Yeah, I know. I'm worse when I first wake up, so I can't complain."

Brian smiled. "You don't mind us dating?"

"No. If she's happy, I'm happy. Just don't hurt her. You're my soccer coach, so you know how good my feet are when it comes to kicking balls." Calvin got up and walked into his room like he didn't just say a threat.

It took Brian a moment to get Calvin's last comment, but when he did, he winced in pain. As he sat in silence, he started to think about what would life be like if him and Olivia got serious. He loved to look at her, touch her, kiss her, and to be around her.

Olivia was towel drying her hair and brushing her teeth at the same. Her mind wandered to Brian again. He wasn't just any average man she went out with. They clicked on more levels than one. It was just a plus that Calvin liked him too.

She pulled her damp hair into a ponytail and rinsed her mouth. She threw on her black fuzzy socks, then walked out her bedroom. She wasn't surprised to see Brian still sitting on the couch. But if he did leave, she couldn't have blamed him.

"I hope I didn't take long." She took a seat next to him.

Brian looked at her and thought she couldn't get anymore beautiful. She had on no make-up, her hair wasn't straighten, and she had on a tank-top and sweats. She was all natural and couldn't have looked better. "You didn't take long at all."

"I'm sorry I ruined the plans for tonight." She said noticing how dressed-up he was. "I was just so tired."

"You didn't ruin anything. I understand those crazy hours."

She smiled and was glad he had been in her position a few times in his life. "So what movie do you wanna watch? I have Netflix."

"You pick." He said as leaned back and got comfortable.

"I'm so indecisive. Don't make me do it." She playfully whined.

"How about Up?"

Oliva raised her eyebrow and gave him a weird look. "What?"

"It's Jade's favorite movie, and it has a good message. It pretty cute." He gave her a half-smile.

Olivia loved that he would talk about his daughter here and there. She had never seen them interact, but by the way he acted, she could tell he was great father. "If Jade likes it, I love it."

"So what case had you up for two days straight?" Brian asked as he searched through Netflix to find the movie.

She sighed. "Kid prostitution ring. We're trying to find the leader without putting anybody in danger. Captain sent me home and said he didn't want to see me until Monday."

Brian studied her face. He couldn't understand why someone so beautiful would want to deal with such ugly things. "Kids. Why kids? I'm not saying that it's okay when it happens to other people..."

Olivia put her hand over his. "I've been asking myself that for 15 years. I've lost my temper with a perp a few times."

"Why do you keep doing it?"

"I feel like I belong there. I'm not saying my fellow detectives aren't good, but nobody cares about the victims more than I do."

He brushed a stray hair out her face and smiled. "You have such a kind heart."

Olivia couldn't help the blush that crept on her cheeks. Most men wouldn't praise her job choice and why she did it. "Thank you."

Brian grinned. "I saw you blush."

"Oh, shut up."

He chuckled lightly. "Feisty."

"You must want your ass kicked."

Brian put his hands up. "I'm good."

There was a knock at the door.

Brian got up. "I'll get it." He walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey..." Jim stopped. "You're not Olivia or Calvin."

Olivia got up and walked to the door. "Hey, Jim."

"This is your date?"

"Yes." She smiled and slipped her hand into Brian's.

Jim looked at Brian. "Lucky guy. Your total is $22.96."

Brian pulled out his wallet and handed him $25.00. "Keep the change."

"You two don't have too much fun." Jim handed Olivia the bag and walked off.

Brian closed the door. "Calvin! Food is here!"

Calvin ran out his room. "Finally." He grabbed a fork and his box of food. "Should I leave you two lovebirds alone or...?"

Brian nodded his head towards the hallway.

Calvin got the hint. "I'll leave you guys alone." He hurried back in his room.

Olivia shook her head and chuckled. "That kid has some nerve." She walked to the couch and sat down.

Brian sat down closer to her. "You look beautiful tonight."

She smiled. "Really? Thanks."

"You always look beautiful." He kissed her cheek.

"Brian, are you looking for a serious relationship?" She got right to the point because she started to feel herself develop feelings for him.

He sighed. "With the right woman, I am."

"Are you dating other women?"

"No. You're the only one." He smiled.

"I'm sorry for the questions. I just can't put my heart out there again and get it stepped on."

"I understand. Nothing is fun about being heartbroken."

Olivia looked down at her plate and tried to push the memories of her previous relationship out of her head. She needed to change the subject before she said or did something she'd regret. She looked at his nearly empty plate. "No egg rolls?"

He shrugged. "I never tried them."

"Are you serious?" Olivia picked up one of hers. "Take a bite."

Brian thought back to what Calvin said. He couldn't help but smile as he took a bite of it. "Not bad."

"Not bad? You bit half of it." She finished the eggroll.

"Excuse me for having a big mouth."

"Or you were being an ass."

He chuckled. "Your way of flirting is different from any other woman I've ever met."

"I don't know how to flirt. It usually comes off like I'm throwing myself at them." She confessed.

"I would not mind you throwing yourself at me. Then again, that's me. I do know you like me." He had his famous grin on his face.

"Save me the cocky act." She rolled her eyes.

"No, Calvin said you did. He also said if you shared your food, I was in. So, was he right?"

"I haven't slept or eaten in 48 hours. What do you think?" She said sarcastically.

He moved closer to her. "Why can't you just say it?"

Olivia's breath hitched as he invaded her personal space. "You already know, so it doesn't matter."

"I wanna hear you say it. I like you, Olivia. It's not hard."

She crossed her arms. "Fine." She spat. "I like you, Brian."

No sooner than the words rolled off her tongue, Brian's lips engulfed hers.

Olivia was shocked, but that feeling was quickly replaced with pleasure. She put her hand behind his neck.

Brian put his hands on her waist. He tried to pull her on his lap, but she stopped him.

"Calvin is here." She huffed out.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away."

* * *

"Surprisely, that was a good movie. I see why it's Jade's favorite."

"It's the only thing that will make her fall asleep. It's cute, though, because she tries to talk along with the movie, but she's so young that it's mostly mumbled words." He grinned with fatherly pride as he rambled on.

"She sounds like a bundle of joy." Olivia loved hearing him talk, but she couldn't help but to feel a little jealous. She had Calvin, and she loved him like he was hers, but nothing beats seeing them grow up.

"Sorry if I'm rambling, but they say kids change you and I didn't believe it until I had my own."

She nodded in agreement. "I feel the same way with Calvin. They bring out this side of you that you never knew existed, and it's a great feeling." She yawned and tried to hide it, but it didn't work.

He smiled. "You're absolutely right. Hopefully, we could all go out one day." He stood up. "I see you're still tired so I'm going to get going. I have a hot date tomorrow." He joked.

"Well, Jade is a little cutie." She shot back. "I appreciate you staying, though. I had fun."

"Good, but next week we're doing what I had planned."

"Okay. I promise I won't oversleep this time." She chuckled.

Brian put on his jacket and walked over to the door. "Better not." He turned around and looked at her. "Can I get a goodnight kiss?" He asked like a shy school boy.

Olivia stepped forward. "I don't know, can you?" She smirked.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and grinned. "Oh, I think I can." He closed the gap between them.

Every time they kissed, Olivia got butterflies. Their lips perfectly molded together with each other.

Olivia finally pulled away when air was needed. "Goodnight."

"It definitely will be a good night." He kissed her forehead. "I'll text you when I make it home."

* * *

Olivia was lying in bed anxiously awaiting her text from Brian. She loved having him touch her. He was gentle, but was assertive. He wasn't afraid to get what he want, but he didn't push Olivia. Feeling what he was working with tonight had her hoping this three months would fly by. Then again, he would have to last that long.

It had been an hour since Brian left and Olivia was getting worried. She was constantly checking her phone. She wanted to text him first, but didn't want to seem needy.

She was drifting off to sleep when she heard her phone vibrate.

_Sorry for the late text, I got in the shower first. I had fun, but I always have fun with you. Goodnight, babe._

Olivia grinned at the pet name, and that rarely happened to her. She felt tiny butterflies in her stomach.

_You're so cute, ha. I had fun too. Tell Jade I say hi and Goodnight._

* * *

**This story probably seems super fluffy right now, but if you read it as EO or read my other stories, happiness usually doesn't last long :)**


	3. Later

**Thank you for all the support. It means so much to me. This chapter is pretty lengthy, just a heads-up.**

* * *

"How do I look?" Olivia turned around in a full circle.

Casey whistled. "Hot mama! Are you trying to get laid?"

Olivia looked down at her black, strapped tube dress and groaned. "I knew this screamed screw me."

"No. It screams anything but that. You look fine." Casey said very reassuring.

There was a knock at the door.

"That's him." Olivia rushed to the door. Brian told her to get dolled up and she was excited for

their date. She opened the door. "Hey."

Brian's jaw hit the ground when he saw Olivia. The dress was hugging her curves and the black made her already tan skin pop. "Ohhhhlivia. You..."

She blushed. "Eyes. Up here." She pointed to her face.

"Baby, you look great." He said finally making eye contact. "God, you look good."

She smiled. "I did good?"

Brian grabbed her by the waist and brought her into a heated kiss.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same passion.

When breathing became necessary, Brian pulled away with his forehead touching hers. "You did fantastic."

"I hoped he said hello before he shoved his tongue down your throat."

Olivia smiled and turned around still in Brian's arms. "He did. Thanks for killing the mood, Casey."

"Are they done?" Calvin walked into the living room with his hand covering his eyes.

Casey chuckled. "You're good, kid."

"Is Fin meeting you guys?" Olivia asked trying to change the subject.

"Nope. He has to take someone's shift because they're trying to get..."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Mom, you need to be back home no later than 10. We shouldn't beat you here. Got it?"

Olivia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I have a curfew?"

Casey and Calvin nodded at the same time. "We're going to a baseball game, so he's right. We shouldn't beat you home."

Brian rested his chin on Olivia's shoulder. "As much as we'll love to stay and chat, we should really get going."

"Bye, mom. Have fun, but not too much fun."

Casey smiled. "Bye, mom. Have as much fun as you can." She winked.

"Trust me, she will." Brian said as he removed his arms from around Olivia. "You ready, babe?"

"Yeah. Bye, guys. Love you and have fun." And with that, her and Brian were out the door.

"I'm one lucky man." Brian said as they got on the elevator.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm dating the most beautiful woman in the world. You look stunning tonight."

Olivia wasn't used to constantly getting compliments like this. It's not like she had low

self-esteem and she needed to hear the things, she was just used to hearing how 'hot', 'sexy', or 'bangable' she was. When Brian gave her compliments, her natural reaction was to blush and have a big, goofy grin on her face. "I think I lucked up too."

He shook his head. "I hit the mega-million jackpot and you hit the..."

Olivia put her finger over his lips. "I hit pretty big too." She kissed him.

* * *

"A club?" Olivia asked as they walked in the establishment.

"Kind of. It's a restaurant with a club next door, but it's a club for people like us. They card us to

make sure we're not too young." He smiled. "You'll like it."

"An old person club?"

Brian chuckled. "Call it whatever you like. Do you want to eat or dance first?"

"I guess we can work up an appetite first. I have to warn you, it is not going to be easy to keep up with up me." Olivia shot him a flirty smile.

Brian didn't know if she was right or he was too busy paying attention to the way she moved her hips to keep up. They were dancing a few feet apart facing each other.

Guys were looking at Olivia dancing the whole night. None had the balls to approach her except one guy. He was about 6 feet, square jaw-line, broad shoulders, and had a look in his gray eyes that he was determined to get with Olivia.

Brian saw him approaching Olivia and immediately sprung into action. He pulled Olivia closer to him.

She was taken off guard. "What?"

"_Every_ guy has been checking you out and one was about to come over. They need to know you didn't come alone." He whispered in her ear.

Olivia didn't pay attention to what he was saying. His hot breath in her ear, the rasp of his voice, and the closeness between them had her senses on alert. Usually she would blame alcohol for making her feel like this, but she was as sober as a judge. "Okay." She refused to have her fun ruined because guys couldn't their eyes off her and Brian was jealous. She turned around in his arms and went back to dancing.

They weren't touching, but they were back to chest, and that was good enough for Brian. Having Olivia this close to him was all he ever dreamed off, except less clothing involved. Brian put his hands on her hips and starting moving with her. He had to keep her away or he was going to have an orgasm on the dance floor.

Olivia, on the other hand, wanted to be close to Brian, but didn't want to come off slutty. She placed her hands over his and slowed her hip movements as the song came to an end.

She fell back against him, trying to catch her breath. "I forgot how much of a workout this was."

He kissed her bare shoulder. "I didn't know you could move like that."

She smirked. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Like what?" He said with his lips pressed against her ear.

Olivia bit her lip to fight back a moan. "You'll figure it out."

Brian growled in her ear and brought their bodies closer. "I do know you're the sexist woman in here."

Olivia was thankful for the music as she let out a moan when she felt Brian's bulge against her ass. "What...what else?"

"I heard you moan." He made a trail of kisses from her ear down to her shoulder. His lips accidentally brushed against Olivia's spot and he felt her body tremble in his arms. He smirked knowing he was causing this.

Olivia couldn't let him have the upper hand, so she pressed against him harder and starting grinding her hips against him.

Brian groaned in her ear as he gripped her hips tighter. Images of Olivia on all fours entered his mind. Her ass was firm, round, and tone and all Brian wanted to do was get his hands on it. "Baby, please. You're killing me out here."

Olivia smirked, but felt the same way. Her panties were soaked and all she wanted to do was take Brian home. She knew she wasn't going to last three months. "You wanna go eat now?"

_If I get to eat you_. "Yeah."

Olivia turned around to face Brian. His eyes were a dark brown and his face was beet red. She bit her lip and then kissed him hard. She threw her arms around his neck while she continued her assault on his lips.

Brian had enough of her teasing. He forced his tongue in her mouth and his hands started to move down south. When he got to his destination he squeezed her ass and Olivia moaned into the kiss.

Olivia pulled away before she had to drag Brian out this club and fuck him. "Oh my..."

"God."

They both laughed. "I think we should go eat before this goes too far."

Olivia grabbed Brian's hand and led him to the door.

Brian's eyes were focused on Olivia's backside the whole time. He had a hard time trying to walk with the very noticeable and very uncomfortable boner he had.

When they got to their seats, Olivia noticed just how red Brian was. "You okay?"

He took a sip of water. "I'm fine. It's just hot in here." He shifted in his seat

"Sorry."

"It's not...yeah, it is your fault. You're so sexy and you're a damn tease."

Olivia smirked and raised an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly, you started it."

"I know not to make that mistake again. I'll never win."

She chuckled. "It's good that you're realizing this early on."

"How was work today?"

"Long. It was a slow day so I got to catch up on paperwork."

"Damn. I thought I was going to hear an awesome story about you kicking somebody's ass."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head. "I mean I can tell you a few old ones."

Brian smiled. "I'm listening."

"Alright, so Fin and I..."

"Which one is that?"

"I don't know if you were paying much attention, but he's the black guy." She said grinning.

"Okay. Gotcha. Continue."

"We went to go talk to a suspect and he was at a basketball court. Of course, as soon as I showed him my badge, he ran. So Fin went one way and I went another and I'm the one that caught up with him. I kid you not; he did the martial arts move so I punched him and threw him against the car. He turned around and tried to hit me, so I elbowed him then threw him down on the ground to cuff him."

Brian smirked at her badassness. "You must have one helluva right."

She smiled. "I can show you."

"No, no. I'm good. I like how my face is arranged."

"I like how it's arranged too."

Brian smirked. "You're going to make me blush." He chuckled. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Beautiful, stunning, sexy, fantastic, and a damn tease." She grinned. "Yeah, I think you did."

"It's true. I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you, with or without make-up."

"Thanks, Brian." She blushed.

"Can I ask you something?"

Olivia nodded as the waiter put their pre-ordered drinks on the table.

"You ever thought of marriage?"

"You're already asking me about marriage on our third date?" Olivia chuckled and bowed her head a little. "As cliché as it sounds, I was the little girl that always thought of having a fairy tale wedding."

Brian smiled. "Your Prince Charming is going to be one lucky son of a bitch. I know you have Calvin, but do you want more kids?"

"I do. I've always wanted kids and still do. What about you?"

"I would love to have a junior, and settle down." He stated.

"Is Princess Jade okay with sharing her dad with another child?"

Brian beamed. "Now that you mention it, probably not."

* * *

Olivia was looking for her keys and had a hard time trying to find them while Brian was sucking on her neck. "Baby...if you wait two seconds..."

Brian couldn't get enough of tasting her. He removed his mouth from her neck even though it took a lot of strength. His hands however continued their exploration of her body.

Olivia finally found her keys and got them in the apartment. Before she could register what was happening, Brian had her against a wall with his tongue down her throat. Olivia dropped her purse and keys and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Fuck three months._

Brian lifted Olivia up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved them over to the couch.

Olivia was straddling Brian and could feel his hard member against her wet core. She moaned into the kiss and bucked her hips into him. Her dress had risen up to reveal her black, lace boy-shorts.

Brian went to squeeze her ass when her phone started to ring. "Ignore it." He mumbled between kisses.

She pulled away and got up. "That's Calvin's ringtone." She rushed to her phone that was in her purse. "Hello."

"Mom, they went into extra innings, so we don't know when we'll be home. Casey told me to tell

you, and I quote, don't stay up for us, but since coach is there..."

"Give her the phone."

Calvin smiled. "She's in the bathroom. Just know we'll be home later than we originally thought.

Hope you had fun. Love you, bye." Calvin hung up.

Olivia rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. She didn't even notice Brian was behind her until his arms were around her waist and his lips were attached to her neck.

"Bri..." She felt Brian's teeth sink into her neck and moaned loudly.

Hearing her moan just turned Brian on even more. "You can tell me to stop."

"Don't."

"I won't." Brian used his hand to separate her thighs.

Olivia knew she should have been stopping him. Just because she knew didn't mean she was

going to stop him. She was a woman with severe needs. "Baby?"

"Yeah?" He murmured against her collarbone.

"Catch me." Olivia smirked and ran down the hall into her bedroom. She turned off the light and hid from him.

Brian chuckled and followed behind her. He walked in the dark room not knowing where Olivia would jump out. She was a cop and knew to be still and quiet. "All I ask is that you don't seriously hurt me." He slowly crept in the room.

Olivia moved from behind the door and slowly walked up to Brian.

Brian smirked and turned around. "I was a cop too." He picked her up and threw her on the bed. He was immediately hovering above her. "Are we done playing games?"

"That's you." She bucked her hips into him.

Brian groaned and captured Olivia's lips. He really hopes she had every intention of going all the way or he was going to have to leave pronto. To tease her, he started rubbing his penis against her core. Even through his pants, he could feel the heat radiating from between her legs.

"Don't be an ass." She said as she grabbed his ass and pushed him against her more.

Brian hated when women would grab his ass, but with Olivia, it was different. He could feel the front of his pants get damp and it wasn't because of him. "Speaking of asses..." He flipped them over so Olivia was on top. "..I think I'm in love with yours." He slapped it.

Olivia moaned and bit into Brian's neck. She immediately soothed the spot with her tongue.

"Fuck." Brian hissed. He dug his nails into Olivia's cheeks.

She gasped out in pleasure. No man has ever tried this with her. She didn't even know she would find this arousing. She got up and started to take her dress off and shoes off.

Brian got the hint and followed suit.

Both of them were now in just underwear.

Brian approached Olivia first and put both his hands on her hips. That's when he felt it. "Is this a..."

"Yes, a tattoo. Doesn't matter right now." Her hands started to roam over his chiseled chest.

"Tattoos on women are so sexy." He whispered. He moved from her grip and turn on the light. Seeing Olivia in her strapless bra and lace underwear could have made him cum right there. His eyes went to the ink that covered her lower hip. He walked back over to her and dropped to his knees, so that he was face to face to it. "Your badge?"

"Yeah. The whole squad has their badge tattooed on them. Cragen told us to bond with Amanda and she insisted on tattoos." She pulled him up. "Now that you know the story, can we finish?"

She immediately latched her lips on to his.

Brian groaned at the way Olivia was claiming his mouth. He loved a woman in charge, especially a woman like Olivia. For the second time that night, he lifted Olivia and pinned her against a wall.

Olivia wrapped her arms and legs around Brian as he started his assault on her neck and chest.

"We're home!"

"Fuck!" Olivia jumped from Brian's arms and started picking up his clothes. "Get in here." She pushed him into the bathroom. She then kicked her dress in a corner. "I'm changing! Give me a minute." She grabbed a t-shirt and sweats and hurried to put them on. She looked in the mirror and groaned at the hickey forming on her neck. "Brian, I'm going to kill you."

Casey walked in the bedroom and sniffed. "Why does it smell like guilty pleasure in here?"

They heard the toilet flushed, followed by running water. Brian emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey."

Casey looked at his neck and then to Olivia's neck and snickered. "Aren't you guys too old to be giving each other hickies?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about me."

Casey crossed her arms. "Mhmm. I'll leave you two horny teenagers alone." She walked out the room.

Brian looked at Olivia and smiled. "Sorry."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Now why would you want to do that?" He said while approaching her.

Olivia backed up against the dresser. "I...I..."

"You what, baby?" He said now face to face with her.

"Nothing." She moaned when she felt Brian's lips on her neck again. Her hand went to the back of his neck to keep him there, yet she gasped, "Stop."

Brian immediately pulled away. "Sorry."

"I didn't really mean..."

"Oh. My dad always told me if a woman says stop or no, then anything I do after that is illegal."

Olivia couldn't prevent the stupid grin that spread on her face. Men nowadays never wanted to respect a woman wishes. "If everybody understood that, I probably wouldn't have a job."

Brian smiled. "We better get out of here before they start talking."

She chuckled, and then rolled her eyes. "Knowing Casey, she's probably already texted Fin and told him." She walked out the bedroom and Brian followed.

"Took you guys long enough. I had to basically drag Calvin up here, so he's in his room knocked out."

"Thanks, Casey."

"I'm leaving. Don't call me tonight. Tell me all the details tomorrow at the game." Casey started walking towards the door. "Use protection, you two." She walked out.

Olivia turned red. "I'm so sorry about her."

Brian laughed. "Don't be. She's kind of funny."

"Don't encourage her behavior, but you might as well get used to it."

He smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." He looked at his watch. "It's getting late. I should get going."

"Yeah, you have a busy day ahead of you."

"I had fun." He winked. "Goodnight."

Olivia pouted. "No kiss?"

Brian grabbed her hand. "Our kisses lead to more things..." He looked down at her lips. "How can I resist, though?" He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, then her lips. He instantly regretted it, because now he wanted to stay with her.

Olivia started to nibble on his bottom lip.

He used all his control to pull away. "You keep that up, I may never leave."

_Maybe that's what I want._ She smiled. "Sorry."

"Goodnight, baby." He kissed her forehead. "I'll call you when I get home." He opened the door and left.

Olivia fell back against the closed door and shrieked like a teenager. _God, maybe I do really like him_.

* * *

"Alright, now tell me what happened on this date that has you wearing a pound of makeup on your neck."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Long story short, he couldn't keep his hands off of me, and I didn't stop him."

"Mhmm. What were you guys doing when we got there?"

She sighed. "I may have been up against a wall in just my bra and panties."

"You slut!"

"Casey!"

"Oh, it's my fault you were ready to spread those legs for Coach McHottie? What happened to the three month rule?"

"He found my spot, that's what happened. Plus, I'm a woman with needs and his equipment is all I need." She winked.

Casey gasped. "How big?"

"Hell if I know. I only felt and saw it through his underwear. He feels like a really nice size."

"Fuck him. Speaking of the devil..." Casey looked straight ahead as Brian approached them.

"Good morning, ladies." Brian smiled.

"Morning, coach."

Olivia crossed her legs and took a sip of her coffee. "Morning."

"I sense some attitude. Did I do something?"

"She hates wearing make-up and her neck is full of it. No thanks to you." Casey answered.

Brian chuckled. "Sorry." He tilted his head. "Mine isn't any better. I think you bit me too hard."

"Brian!" Olivia blushed.

"She doesn't do PDA either." Casey informed him.

He smiled. "Ahhh. Makes sense why I'm getting the cold shoulder." He grabbed Olivia's cup of coffee out her hand. "This will warm me up." He took a sip. "Have a good day, ladies." He smirked and walked away.

"Did he...?

Casey laughed. "You guys are too adorable. So I'm guessing there's a 4th date in the works. Fin wants to take Calvin to a concert Friday."

"A. Calvin is leaving for Vermont tomorrow and B. I don't want Calvin listening to the type of

music Fin listens to."

Casey laughed. "When is he coming back?"

"Next Sunday."

"Don't you dare stay at the precinct all week."

"Why not? You think I'm going to stay in the house by myself?"

"Um, you have a boyfriend, remember?"

"Not after he just took my coffee, I don't." She smiled.

"Shut up. So are things getting serious between you two?"

"Maybe, I don't know." She shrugged. She really haven't given it much thought that they may last more than a few months.

Casey smiled. "Wow, Liv. This guy has you head over heels already. You're going on one month, no sex, yet you have this stupid grin on your face every time you talk about him."

"Casey..."

"It's true. Listen, I know you said David made you 'happy, but I think you only got with him because you needed companionship. Now that you have Calvin, you're not alone so now you're looking for someone that can make you truly happy. I think that's Brian."

**XXXXXXX**

"Stupid team. Stupid refs. Stupid goalies. I hate soccer." Calvin kicked the ball against the side of the concession building.

"Calvin, it's one lost."

"But it was my fault!"

"Liv, just let him be." Brian put his hand on her shoulder. "He's upset."

"Liv? We're doing nicknames now?"

"Or we don't have to. Sorry."

"No, I just didn't expect that. It's okay."

"I mean you can call me Bri. You did moan it pretty loud last night." He smirked.

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Brian!"

"You know last night was awesome." He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, but all my personal lines, we crossed them."

He looked down at her. "Sorry, I didn't know you wanted to wait. You weren't acting like it."

"Well, you didn't really give me chance."

"I asked you if you wanted to stop."

"I'm a woman with needs. Of course I wasn't going to say stop."

Brian smiled and kissed her temple. "Sorry. I'll try to control myself around you next time, it's just hard."

She smirked. "I would love to stay and chat about how you can't control yourself around me, but I need to go."

"Where?"

Olivia looked down at her outfit, then back up to him. "Where does it look like I'm going?"

Brian took the time to look at her outfit. She had on black jeans, a dark blue shirt with a black vase over it. "Work?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. I was lucky enough not to get called in last night. I'm not going to push my luck."

"Alright. I did steal you away. Be safe and make sure Calvin doesn't beat himself up about this."

"Speaking of Calvin, he's going to Vermont for a week, so he won't be at practice or the next game."

"Nice to know." Brian smiled. "So you'll be free all week?"

"Only if everybody decides to follow the law." She smirked knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I'll talk to you later." She walked away and shot him a smile over her shoulder.

He jogged up to catch her. "Hey! I owe you." He pulled a five dollar bill out his pocket and slipped

it into her back pocket, also copping a feel. "Your coffee was great."

Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled. "Really? I wouldn't know."

"Sorry. I'll see you later." He leaned in for a kiss.

She looked around before she closed the space between them. It was a short kiss due to the fact they were in public and Calvin was there. "Bye."

He opened the door for her and watched her as she got in. "Be safe." He looked at Calvin. "And you control your temper. It wasn't your fault. This was a team effort. If everyone would have given 100 percent, we would have won."

"But I'm captain. I have to take the blame. I didn't lead my team the right way. I should be upset."

"You have every right to be upset, but don't make a big deal out of it. You're not the only one on the team, nor were you the only that made mistakes."

Calvin picked at his shorts. "Okay. I'll get over it."

Brian smiled. "I heard you're going out of town."

"Yeah. I have to go stay with my grandparents."

"Don't make it sound like a prison sentence." Olivia said.

"Well…"

"Grandparents tend to let us be as lazy as we want. Just because grandma is making cookies and grandpa lets you sit on the couch and watch sports all day doesn't mean you should. Got it?"

Calvin smiled for the first time since the game ended. "You got it, coach."

Olivia smiled at the interaction between the two. "Okay, we really have to get going. You need to pack and I need to go to work."

* * *

Olivia walked into the precinct with a smile on her face and a pep in her step. Everyone noticed the detective in a rare good mood, including the rookies.

"Somebody had a good date." Nick said as he sat a cup of coffee on Olivia's desk.

Olivia smiled. "It was pretty good. No complaints."

Everybody looked over at Fin knowing he would have the scoop about what happened.

Fin felt three pair of eyes burning into a soul. He looked up and shook his head. "Didn't happen. Three months."

Olivia head shot up. "You guys are not betting on what I think you are."

"Us? Betting? Never." Munch said.

"Fin, tell me what the bet is, or I will spill your biggest secret."

Fin eyes widen and he immediately spilled the beans. "How long it will take you to get laid. I said three months, those two guys…" he pointed to Nick and Munch "...are trying to make you seem like a slut."

"Punk." Nick said as he walked to his desk.

"Seriously? All you guys need to learn to mind your business. I don't see any of you pestering Fin about his relationship with Casey."

"That's because he tells us without asking. You're so secretive. We don't even know who you're dating."

Amanda sighed. "Maybe you should quit your job, Nick. It doesn't take a lot to figure it out. She's obviously with Calvin's coach."

"I knew it!"

Olivia sipped her coffee and her nose scrunched up. "I obviously need a new partner too. This is a cup of cream with a little coffee in it." She turned around in her chair. "Hey, Gomez!"

The uniform officer immediately walked to Olivia's desk. "Yes, Detective Benson?"

"Can you run and go get me a cup of coffee? Two creams and two sugars."

"Yes, ma'am." He rushed out the precinct before Olivia could get him the money for the coffee.

Munch sucked his teeth. "I've been here longer than anyone and I still can't get a rookie to do anything for me. What's up with that?"

"You're not a woman, Munch. They do any and everything for Rollins and Benson, but if we want something done we have to do it ourselves."

"I sense a little jealousy. I wouldn't need them if my partner of 14 years knew how I liked my coffee."

Cragen walked out his office. "Enough bickering, children. We have a case. Who's catching?"

"Let's go, baby girl." Fin said as he stood up from her desk.

"What about my coffee? Take your partner."

"I'll buy you some coffee." Fin grabbed the paper from Captain. "Let's go."

Olivia's gut was telling her something was up with Fin. She grabbed her phone and followed him out the bullpen. "Everything okay?" She asked with concern in her voice as they stepped in the elevator.

"Ken and Alejandro are trying to adopt. That's already a hard process, but they're minorities and gay."

Olivia sighed. She had been in this position before. Once when she was completely turned down, and when she was trying to get custody over Calvin. "I'll swing by there when I have some free time and talk to them. I know how hard this must be for them."

"They really want a child, and I know they would good be parents. However, the state doesn't seem to think so. I think they would love to see you."

"I will help them in any way I can, but I know you Fin." They were in the parking lot by now. "This isn't the only thing that's bothering you. How are you and Casey?"

"We're fine."

They both got in the car. "You're a liar."

"I think she's cheating on me."

Olivia didn't even try to suppress her laughter. "With who? She's always with you, Calvin, or me or she's working."

"I don't know what she's doing at work."

She smirked. "You're falling for Casey. Oh my God, Fin. You have to tell her."

"How?"

Olivia smiled. "I know exactly what goes through the head of that woman. I'll be glad to help."

* * *

"Liv, I know you're behind whatever is going on tonight. Just tell me."

Olivia was putting the finishing on Casey's hair. "Just because I know doesn't mean I'm going to

tell you. All I'm going to say is tonight is going to be special and you better not mess up."

Casey crossed her arms. "Fine. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Tonight is Olivia's night."

"So you didn't call Brian?"

"No. We went out to lunch a few times this week, he's probably with Jade, plus school started yesterday for him, so he's probably tired. One Friday apart will not kill us."

"This is how you always start the distance thing. _You _don't mess this up. You _and_ Calvin like him. That's a rare thing."

"Casey, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Of course not. You always do this. Keep it up, and you're going to be single for the rest of your life."

"You're pulling all of this out of your boney ass. I'm not pushing him away, I'm just having a night to myself. God, why is everyone so concerned with who I'm seeing? It's my life. Let me live it the way I want to."

Casey sighed. "We're just worried about you and want the best for you. You out of all people deserve happiness, and as your best friend, I'm going to make sure you get that happiness."

Olivia was thankful for the knock that saved wherever this conversation was going. She cleared her throat and put down the curling rod. "That must be Fin." She rushed out the bathroom.

Casey got up and sighed.

Olivia opened the door that revealed Fin who was dressed up in a suit. "You clean up nice, detective." She smiled and closed the door. "Case, your man is here!"

"Should I be nervous?"

"If you're proposing, yes." Olivia said as she fixed his tie. "You're just telling her how you really feel. She's wanted to hear this for the longest. Plus, I want you guys to get serious so you can start making some nieces and nephews for me." She smiled.

Fin didn't hear the last part because Casey stepped into the living room. He was absolutely in shock. She had on a red, fitting, floor length dress that had a train. It was backless and cut low in the front. Olivia put pin curls in her hair and it looked like she stepped out a magazine from the 40s. "Damn, baby. You clean up nice."

Casey smiled. "You look nice too."

"Okay, you two need to go. Have fun."

"Call Brian." Casey said. "You don't have to invite him over, but call him."

Olivia rolled her eyes and groaned. "Fine. If that will make you happy, I'll call him."

"You better. I'll just dump your cell to check." Fin joked.

She pushed the couple towards the door. "Goodbye."

Casey and Fin kissed her on each cheek. "Bye." Then they left.

Olivia sighed and sat down on the couch. She grabbed her already poured glass of wine and took a sip. She thought about calling Brian just so her apartment wouldn't seem so quiet, but it hasn't been this quiet since she got Calvin. Since she was on call, she hoped she would get called in so she wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Two hours had gone by and Olivia had just finished a mini marathon of Hardcore Pawn. She couldn't believe she had sat there and watched four episodes of it. She still hadn't called Brian and since it was almost 10, she didn't have any plans to do it. She figured she would finally catch up on some much needed sleep. She put her wine glass in the sink, turned off the TV, and walked back into her bedroom.

She laid down in her bed and found a comfortable position. As soon as she felt sleep over take her body, her phone rang. She groaned. Leave it to Cragen to know when she was about to sleep. "Benson."

"Cassidy." Brian chuckled.

Olivia sighed and sat up. "Hey."

"You were about to go to sleep, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I was going to call you, but I got sucked into that stupid show you told me about."

"Hardcore Pawn is not a stupid show. Take it back."

"You're kidding me, right? It's so scripted. Although, Seth is pretty cute. He's just an asshole."

"Sounds like someone I know."

"Yeah, you." Olivia chuckled.

Brian smiled. "Oh, I see. Someone has jokes tonight. You're going to pay for this."

"I would respond, but I don't think I'm going to like where this conversation is going to go."

"Maybe you should get your mind out the gutter. No one is trying to have phone sex." He laughed. "I mean, unless you want to."

Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes. "I think I will have to pass on that wonderful offer." She said sarcastically. "I'm not a teenager anymore."

"Oh, so you have had phone sex before?"

"How was your day?" Olivia asked changing the subject.

Brian chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. My day was great. The kids love me, I think."

"Whatever will help you sleep better at night." She smiled. "According to Calvin, the best teachers are the ones that rarely give homework and always have easy test."

"I will definitely take that into consideration. How was your day?"

Olivia uncrossed her legs and placed her phone on speaker. Since she was up, she might as well lay out her outfit for the next day. "Well, I spent half the day getting a victim's statement, and

the other half in interrogation."

"She was really traumatized, huh?"

Olivia sighed. "Yeah. She didn't talk for the first hour. It took me a while to get her comfortable around me." She wasn't going to share what she had to say to victim, nor did she plan on it.

Brian could sense that bringing up the case brought down her mood, so he decided to change the subject. "It seems like you have the Midas touch when it comes to victims." He smiled wishing he was there to comfort her physically. "Have you enjoyed having your apartment to yourself?"

She was somewhat glad that Brian could already read her moods, but it also scared her. "Yes and no. it was nice getting whatever I wanted for dinner and being able to walk around naked," She laughed. "But, I missed Calvin and the stories he would tell me."

"Naked? Wow, and I didn't get an invite?" He heard Olivia smack her lips. "Kidding, but Calvin is a great kid. Smart, talented, good head on his shoulders."

"Sorry." She smirked. "You really can't help but to love him. I wish I could take the credit for the way he is today, but I can't."

"He started opening up to me about his parents a few times. He's really thankful for you fighting so hard for him. He told me you almost lost your job."

Olivia was shocked. Getting Calvin to talk about his parents was like getting Olivia to talk about her parents. "Yeah, I did. I just saw so much of me in him. I wish someone would have tried to save me from my childhood. Calvin has also changed me for the better."

"You wanna talk about it?" Brian asked with concern in his voice.

She sighed. "Not now. How's Jade?"

"Spoiled." He laughed. "That's my fault, though."

"I would love to see how much you spend on her in just one week."

"Probably too much, but she's my whole life and I don't regret it."

It was something about a man with kids that just made Olivia absolutely melt. "I love how you talk about her. You seem like a such a great dad."

"I try to be as good as her grandmother would let me." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Olivia sat back in her bed. "What does that mean? I didn't know her mom wasn't in the picture."

Brian chuckled nervously. "Eh, maybe we can talk about this at a later time. Let's not ruin the mood."

Olivia had used that line many of times in her life and knew whatever was going on wasn't good. She also knew not to push people, but sooner or later her curiosity was going to get the best of her.


	4. Decisions

**Lyrics is from _If I Ever Love Again _by Vanessa Williams**

* * *

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Brian asked as Olivia straightens his bowtie.

"Yes. I like you, so I know they will."

"They interrogate for a living. I'm actually pretty fucking nervous."

Olivia smirked then kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't be. Besides the death threats you'll get, they're really nice people."

"You're scaring him, mom. You forgot since they're cops, they can kill him and no one will know." Calvin smirked and bit into an apple.

Olivia chuckled. "Not to mention an ADA and M.E. Maybe you shouldn't go."

Brian kissed her forehead. "Neither one of you guys are funny."

"I think I'm hilarious." Calvin said as he walked back into his room.

Olivia smiled. "Okay, I'm about to get dressed. Can you manage to keep your hands off of me for two minutes?"

"Maybe you should you just stay like this." He said as he slid his hand up her silk robe. "You really look so fucking hot in this." He whispered in her ear. "I want you so bad right now." He slid his hands over her ass and bit her neck. "A thong? Nice."

Olivia let out an audible moan. Over the last two months, the sexual tension between her and Brian was becoming impossible to live with. One day she was teasing him, and the next day she was being teased by him. "Bri.."

"Don't speak. You're so beautiful, Liv." He pulled away in looked in her eyes. "I haven't been this happy in a while." He kissed her softly. "Meet Jade tomorrow?"

Olivia was caught off guard by the question. "Wait, what?"

"I know this is kind of sudden, but she wants to meet you. You can say no if you want. I just..."

She put her finger to his lips and smiled. "I'd love to. It just caught me off guard."

Brian smiled. "God, you're perfect." He kissed her. "And amazing." He kissed her again. "So damn amazing."

Olivia hoped Brian didn't notice the blush creeping up on her cheeks. "You're amazing too, but I really need to get dressed before we're late. Also, John's mom should be here soon to pick up Calvin soon. Can you listen for the door?"

"Yeah. I'm excited to see what you're wearing since you kept it a secret all this time." He smirked. "I hope I'll be able to control myself."

She walked over to her closet. "You don't have a choice. You better keep your hands to yourself tonight, mister." She slid the robe off her shoulders. "I hope I'm not making it too hard for you, babe."

He grunted and was about to chase after her but there was a knock on the door. "Shit!"

Olivia giggled as she disappeared in her closet.

"I got it!" Calvin yelled as he ran to the door.

Brian smirked and followed Olivia. She already had the black, strapless, floor-length dress on and was about to zip it up before Brian stopped her. "I'm tired of you teasing me. You're going to pay for this when we get home." He kissed her neck before zipping her dress.

Olivia turned around and smiled. "I can't wait." She walked passed him and out to the living room. "Sorry. I was just putting on my dress. Thanks for taking Calvin for the weekend."

"No need to thank me. I'm sure they'll have fun. You look beautiful, by the way. You two have fun."

"Thank you so much, Eva." Olivia looked at Calvin. "Have fun and be good."

Brian walked out the bedroom and wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist. "Don't eat too much junk food." He smiled

"Got it, Coach." He looked at Olivia. "Same goes for you, but you can't have as much fun as me." Calvin smirked. "Love you."

"Ha. I love you too." Olivia said, briefly kissing the top of his head and closing the door behind them.

"I need five more minutes to get ready."

Brian sat down on the couch. "Yeah, yeah, you say that every time we go out. I'm gonna be lucky if we make it out of here within the hour."

"If you can sit here and not complain for five minutes..." She leaned over the back on the couch and whispered in his ear. "Maybe, just maybe I'll have a treat for you when we get back home." She kissed down his jaw line, then started licking and sucking his neck.

He closed his eyes. "I won't make a sound."

Olivia smiled and stood up straight. "That's what I like to hear."

"You don't play fair. You're going to regret this later on." He smirked.

Olivia couldn't help but smile to herself. It was something about Brian that made her feel different.

A feeling she had never felt before.

* * *

Much to Brian's surprise, they were walking into the ball twenty minutes earlier than he had assumed they would be. Olivia led them to the table assigned for her squad. Nick and Fin were already there talking with beers in their hands.

Brian started to feel his hands get sweaty. He was never the type to get nervous to just meet friends, but he really wanted things to work with him and Olivia.

"I knew she would be early. You couldn't pay her to be late for anything."

Olivia smirked. "I heard that. Fin and Nick, this is Brian. Brian, this is Nick and Fin."

Brian used his free hand to shake their hands. "Nice to meet you two. I've heard nothing but great things."

Fin shook Brian's hand a little longer and a little tighter than Nick. "We've heard nice things about you too."

"So where are the girls?"

"They've been in the bathroom for 10 hours. What the hell do you guys do in there?"

Olivia smiled and let go of Brian's hand. "Talk about you guys. I'll be back." She walked away, leaving Brian alone to get threaten by Nick and Fin.

"So, Brian. Olivia tells us you're a teacher."

"Uh, yeah. I teach algebra in high school." Brian had never been so nervous in his life. He hoped Olivia wasn't going to take a long time in the bathroom or he might flood the hall with his sweat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Olivia walked in the bathroom and shrieked when she saw Casey, Melinda, and Alex. "Ladies!"

All three turned around and returned the same sound.

"Melinda, Alex, I haven't seen you guys in months! How was Africa and Washington?"

"I love Africa so much and I love the work I'm doing, but there's something about this city that I can't let go."

"Oh yeah, there's nothing better than the dirtiest city in America and the never-ending noise that keeps you from sleeping. Ever." Olivia joked.

"I was going to say my best friends, but we can go with that too." Alex chuckled. "So is Mr. Brian here tonight?"

Olivia smiled and blushed. "He is. He's probably getting harassed by the boys."

Casey smirked. "Then we might want to get back out there."

"He needs to be toughened up if he's a keeper. We all know how Nick gets with guys who have a thing for me." Olivia said, they all smirked, knowing how protective her partner can get.

"We can't forget Big Brother Fin, Uncle John, and Daddy Don. If Brian makes it out of this alive, you just need to take him home and give him the goodies already." Casey smirked.

"You guys haven't had sex yet?" Alex had a shocked expression on her face.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "No, but I was thinking maybe tonight. He isn't really pushing me about it."

All three of her friends couldn't help but have the biggest grins on their faces.

"What?" Olivia asked, wondering why they were looking at her like that.

"Olivia, do you think he loves you?" Melinda asked. Casey may be Olivia's best friend, but Melinda could read her like an open book.

She was genuinely shocked at the question. "What? No." Olivia shook her head. "Why would you even think that?"

"I think they both love each other and are too afraid to say so. I tried to tell her the same thing, but she said I was pulling it out of thin air." Casey crossed her arms. "They're just going to end up hurting each other in the end if they don't say anything."

"I agree. She does this all the time." Alex looked at Olivia. "Haven't you guys been dating for like two months?"

Olivia scoffed. "Just talk about me like I'm not in the room, and yes it has been two months. What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means he's put up with you, your job, your hours, Calvin, and Casey for two months. And you let him. You guys also haven't had sex. Not many men will stick around unless they're truly interested in you."

Olivia leaned against the sink. Of course they had some good points, but she was unsure of her feelings at the moment. "You guys really think he..." She tilted her head to the side a little and smirked. "Nope. I'm not believing this. Two of you make a living by convincing people to believe that you're right. I won't do it." She stood up straight. "Now, I need to go save my man from the delusional group of people I work with." She walked out of the bathroom.

"Basically, if you hurt Olivia in any shape or form, you're dead. Understand?" Fin said standing over Brian while Nick was giving him the evil eye.

"She's too important to me and so is Calvin. I do understand your threat." In all honesty. Brian wasn't intimidated at all. All Fin and Nick were doing was making sure Olivia was happy with him. He thought it would be a lot worse. Besides the threats, they were two cool guys.

Olivia walked up to Fin and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Do I need to arrest you for harassment, or are you going to take a seat?"

Fin smiled. "That chair does look mighty comfortable. I should go give it some attention." He said as he sat down.

Olivia took her seat next to Brian. "They weren't too hard on you, were they?"

Brian chuckled nervously. "Not as bad as I thought they were be."

She smiled. "You're not done. You still have to meet Cragen, Munch, Melinda, and Alex. However, this was the hardest part of the test and it looks like you've done well."

"Can you see my excitement?" He shifted in his seat nervously.

"You didn't have to come." She shot back.

He looked at her with a raised an eyebrow. "You're getting honored tonight. I call bullshit if you didn't think I wasn't going to come. I don't care who I have to talk, I'm here to support you. You don't know how proud of you I am for getting this award."

Before Olivia could reply, Casey, Melinda, and Alex took their seats at the table and immediately focused their attention on Brian.

"Brian, I'm just going to ask what everyone else is thinking."

Olivia eyes widen. God knows what goes through that head of Alex.

Brian cleared his throat. "Uh, okay."

"What are your intentions with Olivia? Are you just being the perfect guy to get in her pants and then you're going to leave or, do you genuinely like her?"

Olivia choked on her drink. She couldn't believe Alex was so blunt about it.

"I really do like Olivia. I would be lying if I said sex wasn't on my mind, but I'm interested to getting to know her on more than one level. I'm glad our relationship wasn't just built off our sexual attraction to each other." He took a sip of beer. "Does that answer your question?"

Alex nodded and sat back in her chair. "He's good."

"Sure. Brian, do you want kids?"

"I don't know if Olivia told you guys, but I have a two year old daughter. I love kids and I would love to have more."

"Hypothetically speaking, if you got Olivia pregnant..."

"I wouldn't leave her. I'll be her biggest supporter. I'll make late night runs to get whatever she's craving. I'll do anything." He answered as he grabbed her hand under the table.

Melinda seemed to be happy with his answer as she relaxed in her chair.

Brian looked at Casey. "I'm guessing you have a question too." He half-smiled thinking it couldn't get any worse.

Casey leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table. "I don't think I should ask in front of Olivia." She stood up. "Follow me."

Brian glanced at Olivia from the corner of his eye before he got up and followed Casey.

Casey finally stopped and turned around. "You love her, don't you?"

Brian's eyes widen, his face turned beet red, and suddenly the room got hot to him. "What?"

She smirked at his reaction. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, I don't really know. I really like her, though. It's too soon for love."

"That doesn't have anything to do with how you feel. I mean, Olivia is a lovable person even if she doesn't want to admit it. You don't have to tell her you love her now, but do it soon or she's going to think you're not serious and she's going to push you away."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And the final award of the night goes to the most decorated detective on the NYPD. She has saved countless lives, and put even more people away. We only give this award away once a decade, so it is beyond an honor to receive it. With a solo 94% closure rate, as the last recipient of this award, I'd like to present the detective of the decade award to Olivia Benson of the 1-6 precinct."

The room erupted with applause.

Olivia gave Brian a chaste kiss before walking onto the stage. She grabbed the award and stepped to the microphone. "Thank you, again." She chuckled. It was her 3rd of the night. The first was the highest closure rate for a partnership, and then her squad received an award for highest closure rate for a department.

"I don't think this speech is going to differ from the others. Without my partner and my squad, I wouldn't be up here. Being a SVU detective is no easy job. Besides the things we see and the perps we deal with, we also get heat from the other departments. My personal favorite insult would be calling us the "panty police"."

There was laughter especially from the homicide section.

"But I rather be called that then have those animals on the street. This job isn't all bad, but it isn't for everyone. Most people don't stay in this department for more than 2 years and I'm coming up on my 17th year. It is an honor to receive an award that only gets handed out once every 10 years. When I first started in this unit, I never thought I would have so much success. I wouldn't trade it in for the world. Thank you all, again." She smiled before she walked off the stage and took her seat back at the table.

"I'm so proud of you." Brian whispered in her ear. "So proud."

Olivia smiled and sat her award on the table. "Thank you."

The police commissioner walked on the stage. "Now that the last award has been handed out, and dinner has been served, the true party can begin." He pointed to the DJ that immediately started playing music.

Soon, people started flooding the dance floor. Their table emptied in less than 2 seconds, leaving Brian and Olivia alone.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Uh, not really."

Brian turned his body to look at Olivia. "Why not? From what I remember, you're _really _good at it."

Olivia slapped him on his arm playfully. "Well, that's the first and last time you'll ever see me dance."

He pouted. "And why is that?"

She shrugged and took a sip of her wine. "I just don't like dancing all that much, unless I'm piss poor drunk."

Brian smirked and stood up. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

He grabbed her wrist. "We're going to go dance, and you're going to like it." He pulled her up and dragged her to the middle of the floor.

Of course as soon as they started dancing, the upbeat song ended, and a slow song began.

"See, you don't even have to dance. You just have to sway back and forth on beat." Brian said as he placed his hands on her hips.

Olivia rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. The song that was playing in the background was one that Olivia remembered dearly.

_And if I ever fall in love again_

_I'll try to let my heart be free_

_Cause I know how it feels to be alone_

_Still trapped in old memories_

She never paid much attention to the lyrics, but now they seemed to have a special meaning.

_And if I ever fall in love again_

_I'll search to find a love that's true_

_I need a lover who will share my life_

_And help make my love renewed_

Listening to words of the song, Brian couldn't help but to think that maybe Casey was right. He didn't plan on this relationship getting this serious, but maybe he did love Olivia. He brought her closer and wrapped one arm her waist while keeping his left hand on her hips.

"I doubt anyone is going to try to hit on me here." She smirked.

He grinned. "I just needed you closer, that's all." He whispered in her ear.

"This is as close as we can get without dry humping each other."

Brian pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "You're adorable, you know that?" He said teasing her because he knew she hated being called that.

"You're an ass, you know that?"

He chuckled. "But I'm your ass." He leaned down and captured her lips.

Casey, Melinda, and Alex all watched Brian and Olivia from a distance. For once, they were sure their friend had found someone that was going to treat her right.

Brian pulled away with his forehead still touching hers, smiling.

"You know I hate..."

"Yeah, you hate PDA, but I don't care. You hate dancing, but look at you." He wrapped his other arm around her. "You're mine and I want the whole world to know it."

Olivia didn't even argue with him. She rested her head on his shoulder and swayed in his arms to the rest of the song.

* * *

"Oh my God, I am so tired." Olivia said as she plopped down on the couch.

Brian placed her awards on her desk before he sat next to her. "But you had fun."

"I did. Thanks for making me go." She kicked her heels off and swung her legs onto Brian's lap. 'But since you made me go, you have to massage my feet." She smirked.

Brian groaned. "Fine. You better be lucky you're cute." He grabbed her right foot and starting putting pressure on it lightly.

Olivia threw her head back and slightly moaned.

He smirked. "You like that, baby?"

"It isn't sex."

_I wish it was. _"You're the one moaning. I'm just rubbing your feet." He pushed his knuckles into her arch a little more.

_I wish you were rubbing something else._ "You're right." She got up. "I'm going to change. Make yourself at home."

He smirked. "Oh, I will."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Unzip me please."

He stood up, licked his lips, and then slowly unzipped the zipper. He brushed his lips against the skin he was slowly revealing.

Olivia gasped. "Bri." This man was going to be the death of her.

He kissed his way up to her ear. "I told you that you were going to regret teasing me." He nibbled on her earlobe. "All you have to do is apologize."

She smirked. She didn't want him to stop at all. "Let me get comfortable, and then I'm yours. I promise."

"You have one minute, then I'm going to come find you." He said in a low, harsh whisper.

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "Mhmm." She walked towards her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and purposely undressed slowly. She wanted to see what Brian was going to do.

Two minutes had passed and Brian was at her bedroom door. "You took too long, I'm coming in." He opened the door and took a sharp breath when he saw Olivia sitting on the bed in a white, silk teddy.

"Oops. Didn't know I took that long." She said lustfully.

"You...you..."

She stood up and slowly walked over to him. "Sorry." She said as she slid his suit jacket off. "I think you're a little overdressed."

Brian stood there frozen. He couldn't believe this was actually going to happen. His mouth got dry and he struggled to swallow the lump in his throat.

Olivia saw his reaction and couldn't help but to mentally pat herself on the back. _I still got it._ "Cat got your tongue?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He said as he let Olivia slide his shirt off.

"Would I be doing this if I wasn't?" She started leaving feathered kisses over his chest.

Brian tried to think what her sudden change in attitude was. _She can't be drunk. She barely finished one glass of wine. Maybe she's actually ready, Brian. _In that moment, Olivia had just bit into his neck and he had enough. He had her against the wall and attacked her neck.

"God...how did you know...?" She moaned.

He removed his lips from her neck temporarily. "Know what?"

She threw her head back. "That I like it...against the wall." She bucked her hips into his when started nipping at her spot above her collarbone.

Brian had to pull away and look at her after that comment. "You serious?"

"Well..."

"Fuck, you're amazing." He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.

Olivia kissed him back with the same passion as her hands made their way to his belt buckle. She fondled with it before she got it off.

"As much as you love it against the wall, our first time is going to be special." He said with sincerity in his voice. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them to the bed.

They both fell on the bed, but he let her get on top. It was something about a woman in charge that turned Brian on.

"You're letting me call the shots?" She gently raked her nails up and down his chest.

He smiled. "Yeah. Just making sure you're not all bark and no bite."

She smirked, and then whispered in his ear. "Baby, I can bite you in all the right places." She nibbled at his earlobe, his neck, and then moved down his torso leaving little bite marks.

"Liv..." He groaned.

She unbuttoned his pants and stuck her hand in his underwear. She studied his face for a reaction as she stroked him slowly.

Brian had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. "You gotta stop."

Before Olivia could reply, her house phone rang. She was too in the moment to stop what she was doing. She would soon regret that decision...

* * *

**Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff. Don't ruin the cliffhanger if you already read the story. Reviews are great :)**


	5. Coma

**A/N: So what was that phone call about?**

* * *

"Bri..." Olivia moaned. He was kissing his way down her body and she was loving every minute of it.

Brian smirked. Olivia's moans were going straight to his erect penis, and he couldn't wait to be in her. However, he wanted their first time to be special, so he was going to take it slow. He was in between her legs and proceeded to lick his lips when he saw what he was going to be feasting on.

Olivia saw the predatory look on his face and felt herself get wetter. She needed some type of release and she needed it now. She gently grabbed the sides of his face, opened her legs, and guided him to her aching core.

As soon as his tongue flicked over her clit, Olivia felt herself quickly losing control. She knew she wouldn't last long.

Brian could tell that she was already getting ahead of his schedule. He playfully licked at her slit before backing away abruptly.

"Oh, you did not just do that." Olivia said aloud.

"Oh, but I did." He smirked. He began to make his way back up her stomach and met her lips. He reached down and could feel her getting wetter and wetter.

"Bri, please." She bucked her hips into his fingers.

He was about to tease her about it when he heard a loud knock on the front door. "Who could that be?" He asked. It was almost 9:30 and they weren't expecting anybody.

"Who cares? You need to finish what you started." She pulled him down and began to kiss him roughly.

The knocking only got louder and faster. Brian groaned and pulled away from Olivia. "I'll get it, and then I'll finish this." He threw on his underwear and walked to the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Casey. He was about to ask what she needed but she interrupted him before he even started talking.

She was shocked at first seeing him in just his underwear. She couldn't believe Olivia was actually going to give it up tonight. She shook her head and remembered why she was here. "There was an accident. Calvin isn't doing well and we need to get to the hospital. I'll explain on the way. Get Olivia."

Brian's jaw dropped and he immediately ran back in the bedroom. "Liv, get up!"

Olivia sat up in bed. "What's going on?"

He was frantically picking up his clothes and putting them back on. "Calvin. Accident." He explained.

That's all Olivia needed to hear for her to get up and search her drawers for something to wear. Her mind started to think of everything that could have happened to Calvin. She started beating herself up mentally for sending him away because she wanted to get Brian in bed. "How? What? When?"

"I don't know, but Casey is waiting on us. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and basically dragged her out the room. They both grabbed their phones off the couch and rushed out the door. They decided against taking the elevator and flew down the three flights of stairs. They ran passed Peter and across the street to the parking garage.

"We're taking my car. I have the sirens and we'll get there faster." She jumped in the front seat, turned on the sirens, and sped out the garage.

* * *

Olivia, Brian, and Casey were impatiently waiting for the doctor to come talk to them. They didn't know what happened to Calvin expect he was in a car accident involving a drunk driver.

Olivia was leaning on Brian's shoulder trying not to cry in front of him. She was hit with so many emotions. She was hurt, nervous, guilty, anxious, sad, and as bad as it was in this situation, she was still a little horny. She sighed loudly. "This is my fault." She said to no one in particular.

"You can't blame yourself. It was a drunken accident. The only person who should be taking the blame is the driver that decided to get behind the wheel drunk."

"He wouldn't have even been in the car if he was at home. I was thinking about my needs before his."

"Baby, you deserve some time to yourself every once in a while. You sent him with a friend, it was better than him being in an apartment alone for the night. You were thinking about him. You didn't want him to be bored, nor would you have felt comfortable with leaving him. You can't beat yourself up for this, and I'm not going to let you."

"Olivia Benson?" A nurse called out.

Olivia stood up and walked towards her. "That's me. Is he okay?

"Ma'am, we need to talk in private. Is his dad supposed to be coming?"

"No, he's not in the picture."

Brian was listening to the conversation and knew Olivia needed the support. He stood up and walked over to the two ladies. "Do you mind if I join you?" He said as he slipped his arm around her waist.

Olivia was thankful Brian was there. He was being supportive, and that's all she needed, because things weren't looking too good. "No, please come."

They both followed the nurse to a conference room that had four doctors sitting around the table.

One of the doctors stood up. "Ms. Benson, I'm Dr. Haymon. I'm the head physician on Calvin's case."

Now Olivia was starting to get nervous. In her spare time she watched a few medical shows, and knew when a team of doctors were on a case, it was something serious. "Can someone just please tell me what's going on with my son?" She said as tears threaten to roll down her face.

The doctors all looked at each other and gave quick nods before they were x-rays on the screen. "First off, Calvin is alive, but we had to put him in a medically induced coma. He was hit dead on and he has severe brain swelling. The swelling has affected parts of his spine that has left him temporarily paralyzed."

Olivia had stopped listening after she heard coma. She felt as if her whole world was crashing down. As soon as she felt her knees get weak, Brian had wrapped her into his arms, and she had her face in his chest crying, loudly.

Dr. Haymon looked at Brian to see if he should continue.

Brian nodded. "Just get it all out at once."

He continued. "As soon as the swelling goes down, we will bring him out the coma. As of right now, the swelling is the root of all the problems."

"And how long do you think this will take?" Brian asked as he rubbed Olivia's back comfortably.

"It depends on the patient. It could take days, weeks, or even months. It's all up to Calvin's body."

Brian sighed. This was not looking good at all. "Thank you. Do you think we will be able to see him now?"

"Uh, yes. Right this way."

They followed the doctor to Calvin's room. When Olivia saw him hooked up to all the different machines, and the bruises that covered his body, she couldn't keep her composure. Brian was there to hold her while she sobbed violently.

The doctor stood in the corner of the room uncomfortable watching Brian try to comfort Olivia. "I'm going to step out and give you some privacy. If you have any questions, please come find me."

Brian nodded. "Will do."

* * *

Two hours had passed and Olivia had finally fallen asleep in Brian's arms. Brian, on the other hand, wasn't getting sleep anytime soon. He was staring off into space thinking about everything that has happened in the last few months.

Since the first day he laid eyes on Olivia, he had been the happiest man in the world. Seeing her smile made him smile. Her happiness was the fuel to his happiness. Then tonight happened.

Seeing her in pain because of Calvin's pain made him crumble inside, but he had to be strong for them both. He loved Olivia and was starting to see Calvin as a son. Yes, he admitted it to himself. He saw a very bright future for the three of them, and all of that came to a screeching halt because of one driver's mistake.

Nobody knew when Calvin was going to get better, and he knew Olivia was never going to leave his side. Brian also had no intention of leaving Olivia's side either. He was going to be there for her as much as he could.

Brian lost count of how many times he had prayed since they got to the hospital. He knew Olivia wasn't big on religion, and neither was he, but he figured it was worth a try. Tears slowly ran down his face as the nurse stepped into the room.

"Sir, I have more information on the case if you would like to know."

He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the nurse that was standing on the opposite side of the bed. "What is it?"

"The drunk driver was an Eva Keller."

The name sounded familiar to Brian, but he couldn't put a name to a face. "Am I supposed to know her?"

"Calvin was in the car with her."

Brian's eyes widen. All this time they were thinking they were hit by a drunk driver, when in reality the drunk driver was in the car with Calvin. He began to shake Olivia to wake her. "Baby, the nurse has some information you might want to hear."

Olivia was reluctant to waking up because of all the crying, but she knew Brian would only wake her up if it was something serious. She slowly sat up from Brian's lap. "Yes?"

"I was just telling your..." She didn't finish the sentence because she didn't know what type of relationship Brian and Olivia had.

"Boyfriend. He's my boyfriend."

The nurse smiled. "Well, I was telling your boyfriend that the drunk driver was Ms. Keller."

Olivia was now wide awake. She had trusted Eva to take care of Calvin and keep him safe for two days, and she got behind the wheel intoxicated. "Where is she?"

"She was discharged hours ago. She only had a few bruises, and her son broke his leg."

Brian could feel Olivia's body tense up in his arms. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"You let her leave the hospital? She should be charged."

"Two detectives picked her up. I came here to see if you were going to file charges also."

"You're damn right I am. How could she be so stupid?"

"I'll go call the detectives and tell them that you're pressing charges. Is there anything else I can do for you guys?"

"No, we're fine. Thank you." Brian answered knowing Olivia was too worked up to answer.

"Well, my name is Tracy and I'll be Calvin's night nurse. If you need anything, just buzz me." She gave a friendly smile before she left the room.

"I'm going to kill her. How could she put Calvin in this type of danger?" Olivia was pacing around the room with her hands framing her face. Brian stood to try and calm her.

"I trusted her with my son. I trusted her and now he's in a coma and and w-we don't know if he...Brian he might not make it." Tears were filling her eyes and she could barely get any air in. She was literally choking on her emotions. "Brian, he is all that I have and if I l-lose him I wo-"

Brian stopped her in her tracks. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He could even imagine what she was feeling. If it was Jade in that hospital bed, he would be acting the same way. No parent should have to go through the emotions of losing a child.

"Everything is going to be okay, Olivia, you have to believe that. Things will be different, Calvin will be different. But the two of you are so strong. You are going to get through this."

"And how can you be so sure? What if he never gets better? What if I have to make that decision for them to...?"

"Stop right there. I'm not going to listen to you work yourself up. The doctors said once the swelling goes down, they'll bring him out the coma."

"That's just it! Swelling can cause permanent issues. Blindness, learning disabilities, memory lost, paralysis, Brian! He has his whole life ahead of him, and because of Eva, that might be taken away." She broke away from Brian's grasp. "It's just not that easy."

* * *

Three days, seven hours, and 36 minutes had passed since Olivia received the news about Calvin. She hadn't left the hospital since then. Brian had been by her side the whole time until he had to go to work on Monday. He even missed seeing Jade and receiving the wrath from her grandmother just to stay and hold Olivia's hand through it all. She couldn't put in words how thankful she was for his support.

"Why don't we run home for an hour or so and get you showered and fed? As great as hospital food is, I don't think it's cutting it." Brian said, holding her hand and watching her gaze mindlessly at her son.

"They're taking him out of the coma today, Bri, I can't leave."

"Olivia, when he's awake, he is going to need all the support he can get from you, plus they're not going to bring him out when you're not around. I don't have a doubt in my mind that you are going to stay by his side through every minute of his recovery. The doctors said it will be a few hours before they will try and wake him up. Please go take care of yourself for once. Do it for me, Olivia. Seeing you like this isn't easy for me, at all."

"Oh and you think this is easy on me? Fuck you, Brian. My child, and possibly the only child I will ever have, is in a coma and there's a chance he won't wake up. Even if he does recover there are so many risks. So don't try and guilt me into leaving his side just to make it easier on you." Olivia said, standing up and walking to the other side of Calvin's bed.

Brian could tell just from that action how mentally and emotionally drained she was. Walking two feet away from him to 'end' an argument? The Olivia he knew would fight him until he saw everything her way.

Brian didn't want her to feel worse than she already did, so he was throwing up the white flag. "I'll go to your apartment and grab you some clothes if you promise me that you will take care of yourself once Calvin is stable. Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

She sighed. "I promise. Coffee and Chinese would be nice." She smiled, trying to convince herself everything would be alright in the end.

"I'll be back." He walked over to her and kissed her temple. He refrained from saying those three little words that he so desperately wanted to have her hear. He knew that this wasn't the right time, though.

As Brian left the room, Olivia was faced with reality. If Calvin did have any life-long injuries, he was going to need care around the clock. With her job, it would be nearly impossible for her to do. She would have to quit or hire a live-in nurse. After what just happened, she doesn't trust anybody with Calvin except herself, Brian, and her co-workers. If she were to quit, she would have so many financial issues to deal with. The check Calvin's grandparents sent every month would barely cover her rent. That's not including medical bills, utilities, and feeding the both of them. She did have her 20 years, so she would have her petition, but nevertheless, money would be extremely tight.

She sat on the edge of the bed, and took Calvin's hand in hers. "I never thought I would be in this position. I honestly feel like all of this is my fault. I should have just let you stay home. I'm so sorry I wasn't a better mother to you. No matter what the outcome of the situation is, I will still love you with everything I have, okay? Don't forget that, baby. Please, don't forget that."

Within an hour, Brian was back and Olivia had changed and eaten. They talked for a while before two nurses knocked on the door and entered.

"We're here to check on Calvin's stats and see if the swelling in his brain has gone down and if we can take him out of the coma.

Olivia didn't say anything and stepped away from the bedside, sitting with Brian on the small couch in the room.

"He'll be fine." Brian reassured her. As the minutes passed, the nurses confirmed that he was ready to be removed from the coma and that she should expect him to wake within ten minutes or so.

Olivia took her usual spot at his bedside and held his hand. The nurses switched the medicine they had been giving him with normal IV fluid and stepped away from the bed, giving Olivia and Brian more room to be with Calvin.

Brian slipped one hand around Olivia's waist and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder as they both stared at Calvin. "This is it."

"You know, you sticking by my side these last few days meant a lot to me."

"Baby, I would never to leave your side. If the shoe was on the other foot, you would do the same." _I love you, _he wanted to say, but he just opted to kissing the top of her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ten minutes turned into 20 minutes. Twenty minutes turned into an hour. The nurses would check in periodically to see if anything had changed but all in all, Calvin hadn't woken up, and he didn't show any signs of doing so. Olivia's hopes of finally seeing his eyes meet hers that day were virtually gone. Being a mother, her first thoughts were that he would never wake up. Her shaky hand found a clump of Brian's shirt as her knees began to give out.

"Wh-why isn't he awake yet. Brian, he should be awake a-and talking and...and he should be back. He should be..."

Brian held on to Olivia tight while whispering comforting words in her ear.

"We don't know why he didn't wake up. This is now his body taking over. We'll run some more tests, but we just don't know at this point." The doctor said hoping he wasn't making Olivia more upset than she already was.

"Well you have to do something! My son isn't waking up, and all you can say is 'you don't know'. Why are you here if you don't know anything?" Olivia snapped.

Fortunately the doctor was used to outburst like this, but he definitely felt Olivia's wrath. "I'm so sorry. We'll be back in a few to grab Calvin to run some tests."

Brian, being the logical one, answered. "Okay." He replied, his attention solely on Olivia.

The doctor left the room leaving them to mourn.

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I would trade places with Calvin in a heartbeat if I could."

"Please save it, Brian. I know you're trying to help, but I just..." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I just want to be alone right now."

Brian knew he shouldn't feel hurt, but he couldn't help it. "That's fine. I'll call you a little later." He said, kissing her forehead once more before heading out the door, leaving Olivia alone to cry. He knew she was uncomfortable being emotional in front of anyone, and it felt kind of nice to know that she was slowly but surely starting to trust him. Now he just needed to muster up the courage to tell her how he truly felt.

* * *

**You guys still love me...right?**


	6. Three

**A/N: *explains why I haven't updated in forever like you guys care.* This chapter is short, but the end of this chapter is so cute. Btw, Calvin thoughts are **_**in italic.**_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the accident. Calvin had showed no signs of waking up. From the tests they took, they saw that no permanent damage was done to his brain. That was the only good news that they had received at all. He had many people come see him. His soccer team, some friends, and his grandparents came to visit for a few days.

Olivia was doing arm workouts on Calvin so he wouldn't be stiff when Brian walked in the room.

"Hey," he said with two cups in his hand. "I got you some hot chocolate from your favorite place."

She smiled. "You really are the best." She sat Calvin's arm down and walked to where Brian was standing. "How was work?"

"It was nice. I missed you guys. Jade said hi." He sat down on the couch. "Any progress?"

"Uh, no not really. Besides the test results that I texted you, nothing has happened." She said sadly as she sat next to him on the couch. She accepted the cup of hot chocolate and nearly moaned as the hot liquid went down her throat.

"There's always tomorrow. Have you eaten today?"

"Eh...I had a granola bar around 1 last night."

_I wish she would stop doing that. It's not healthy._

"Olivia, what did I tell you about this? When Calvin wakes up, he's going to need you to be strong. If you don't start eating, I'm going to make them shove a feeding tube down your throat."

_I second, Brian, mom._

Olivia put her hands up in a defensive way. "I'm sorry, I just spend so much time worrying about him. He's my baby, and I probably won't have any more children and I..." She trailed off as tears pricked at her eyes.

"Baby, you don't have to explain it at all." Brian said wrapping his free arm around her. "I'm just worried about you. That's all."

_Somebody has to worry about her, because it's obviously not going to be her_.

She wiped away one stray tear as she leaned against Brian. "I'm such a mess right now. I'm sorry."

"No, no, no. You deserve to be a mess right now. I'm going to get you something to eat. What do you want?" He asked, holding her a bit tighter.

"I'm not very hungry. Maybe in a little bit." She said, trying to convince him that she would eat at some point.

_Liar. In a little bit means next week_.

Brian was obviously disagreeing with her choice not to eat but he wasn't going to push her right now. "Okay, well I'm going to go grab you something, and as long as you promise me that you will eat it before dinner, I will stop nagging you."

"We all know that's a lie, but I'll eat." She said with a smirk on her face. She was actually gratefully that Brian was her nagging her, because without him, she probably would have never eaten.

"Well, while you're taking care of Calvin, I'm going to be taking care of you. You're mine." He said pressing his lips to her forehead.

Olivia's heart fluttered at the simple pet name. Part of her felt bad that she had completely pushed their relationship to the side, but then again, it seemed like Brian was understanding of the whole situation. She sighed contently and took another sip of her drink. "I promise when Calvin wakes up, you and I..."

Brian didn't even let her finish her sentence. "Don't even worry about us, Olivia. I'm not leaving because you're doing what a mother should do. We can worry about us when I know Calvin is fine."

"Okay. I never got to ask you how you felt about this."

He sighed. "Calvin and I have this connection, you know. He's kind of shy so he clung to me. I felt like his dad sort of."

She smile and nodded. "After every practice, he would come home and talk about you. He really adores you. I'm just glad he has a decent male figure to look up to."

_This is why you guys just need to get married already._

"And I'm glad it could be me. I don't think we ever got around to thanking him for getting us together."

They both look at the bed Calvin laid lifeless in. "Thank you." They both said at the same time.

_It was my pleasure._

* * *

As Olivia slept peacefully in Brian's arms, Brian watched Calvin. Maybe he was going crazy, but he could have sworn he saw him moving. Brian slowly laid Olivia on the couch so he could get up. He made sure she was comfortable and kissed her forehead. She stirred a little, but went right back to sleep, _so he thought_.

Brian hadn't had much time to himself with Calvin, as much as he deeply cared about him. He decided that he should take the time he had and use it wisely. He made his way to Calvin's bedside and sat down.

"Your mom hasn't been taking care of herself since this happened, but I'm here to do that. You know, I thought this would put a strain on our relationship, but it only made us stronger. You're the first one I'm telling this to, but I love her. I don't know how or when to tell her. I was thinking when you get out of here, that we should go on vacation. You, me, her, and Jade." Brian looked at Calvin's face to see any type of response from him. He got nothing.

_Eh, vacation? I like the sound of that. Just tell my mom how you feel, geesh. Make it cute and romantic. Girls like that. I'm sure Casey could help._

"Maybe Casey can help me out with this."

_You're welcome._

"I was thinking maybe California or Florida for someplace to go. Somewhere warm. I doubt Liv has ever taken a vacation."

_Not unless it was forced._

Brian sighed as he realized what he was doing. It wasn't like Calvin could hear him or anything. "Calvin, if you could just give us any indication that you're going to be alright, please do it. We're all going crazy without you. We never realize how important you were to all of us." He grabbed his hand. "You're like my son, kid. This is hard on me too, but I'm being strong for your mom."

_Well since you asked nicely.._. Calvin moved his finger against the back of Brian's hand. The movement was so gentle and light, that Brian would have never known it was happening if he wasn't looking down at his hand.

Brian broke out into a big grin. "That's it. I know you can do this."

_Whoa. You asked for one sign. You think that was easy?_

Brian was overwhelmed with joy as he pushed the call button. He figured the nurse could tell him what this meant for Calvin's recovery.

Tracy was in the room in no time. "Is everything okay?"

Brian turned around and faced her with a big smile. "He moved his finger. I know it's not much, but-"

She smiled. "No, this is a good thing. Little progress is better than no progress." She said as walked over to the machines near Calvin's bed. "Well, it does show his brain activity and heart rate has gone up in the last few minutes, which means he is alert and able to hear you. What were you talking to him about?"

"I just told him that I loved his mom, and that I saw him as a son, and that I would take them on vacation when he got out of here."

"Keep saying things that will make him happy. He's showing better progress than our usual patients."

Brian's eyes lit up. "Really? This is great!"

Tracy was surprised at Brian's reaction to Calvin's progress considering the fact that Calvin wasn't his, but over the last three weeks, she had come to know that Calvin was important to a lot of people. "I'll have the doctor come check on him tomorrow to see if we're any closer to him waking up."

"Thank you so much." Brian was so full of joy and couldn't wait to tell Olivia the good news when she woke up. Little did he know, she had been up the whole time and heard everything.

* * *

"What the hell does he mean that he loves me?" Olivia yelled to Casey as she was pacing the room.

"Uh, just that. He loves you. What's the problem?"

"How can he love me? I'm so screwed up, my life is so screwed up. I don't deserve his love."

_You can't be serious, mom._

"You can't be serious, Liv. I should punch you right now. You're amazing woman, if anybody deserved to be loved, it should be you. You're always worrying about others, let someone worry about you. Brian is good to you and Calvin. You don't find a man like that every day."

_She's right._

Olivia sighed and plopped down in the chair. "I'm not ready to hear it."

"Why not? Is it because you know you feel the same way? I usually don't mind you pushing away guys, but Brian is the one for you. Do you think it was easy for him to admit how he felt? Rather you like it or not, he got inside your head. He knows the Olivia you try and hide from the world."

_I will never forgive you if you mess this relationship up._

Olivia had a thousand thoughts running through her mind at the moment._ You love Brian. Why won't you just say it? __**Because I can't love him.**_ _Can't or you won't?_ "I can't love him because everyone that I love ends up leaving me."

_Brian isn't like everybody._

Casey rolled her eyes and sighed. This was a fight she was going to lose. "Fine, Olivia. When you end up lonely, don't say I didn't warn you." She got up. "I have to get back to the courthouse. I have a case against our friend Bayard." She walked over to Calvin's bed and kissed his forehead. "Get better soon, kid. Love you." Casey walked out the room and ran into Brian.

"Casey, how you doing?" Brian asked with a small, discrete bag in his hands, that Casey figured was for Olivia.

"Good, besides the fact I'm friends with the most stubborn woman in the world."

Brian smiled. "I don't think I even want to know what she did this time, but can you help me with something?"

She looked at her watch. "You got five minutes, then I need to be leaving."

"Ok. I want tell Olivia that I love her, but I don't want to wait any longer. However, I want to make it romantic, but there's nothing really romantic about a hospital. I talked to the staff and they said they would decorate the cafeteria for us later on tonight, and if you can find a way to get her out the room, I would greatly appreciate it."

Casey couldn't wrap her mind around why Olivia was pushing Brian away, when he just seemed to prove more and more that he was here to stay. "You didn't even have to ask. I would love to help."

"Oh, thank you. Can you keep this on the down low? I want her to be surprised."

"My lips are sealed." Casey did a zipping motion.

"Thanks again." Brian said before he brushed past her, and into Calvin's room. "Hey."

Olivia looked up from her phone, and her eyes immediately went to the bag Brian was holding. "Hey there yourself. What's in the bag?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled. "How are my favorite two people?"

She smirked but answered his question. "We're doing okay. Apparently, last night someone had him worked up, and it was good for his recovery. Thank you." She smiled and tried not to give away the fact that she heard everything she said.

"It was nothing. We had a little guy talk, and he responded to me." Brian said as he sat next to Olivia and moved the bag to where she couldn't see in it.

"What did you guys talk about?" Olivia was going to see if he was going to lie to her or not.

Brian suddenly got uncomfortable. He didn't want to lie to Olivia, but to make sure everything went right tonight, he had no choice. "Nothing really. Just talked to him about how he was like a son to me."

She took a deep breath and licked her lips. She couldn't say anything because she wasn't ready to have that conversation with him. Not yet. She put on her best fake smile and said, "That's sweet. I know he appreciated that."

"Yeah." Brian simply replied. He felt the mood in the room change and he knew Olivia had something on her mind. "Everything okay, you know besides the obvious?"

"I'm fine." She lied and fed him her signature line. "Just fine."

* * *

"Casey, why are you trying to make me leave the room? Calvin can wake up anytime, and I don't want to miss it."

"Because you need to get out this room. You haven't left in days. Just go to the cafeteria and grab some food. If you won't do it for me, do it for Calvin." Casey hated that she had to pull the Calvin card, but it seemed like that was the only way to get Olivia to do things these days.

She thought about it for a moment before she finally gave in. "Fine. I'll go get some nasty hospital food, but I am coming right back."

Casey smirked. "Sure. Here, put on some lip gloss," she took the tube out her pocket and handed it to Olivia. "Also do something with your hair." She said as she took Olivia's hair out of the messy bun it was in and smoothed it out a little. "Better."

"What the hell, Case? I'm going to get food, not go on a date."

_That's what you think._

"Well, you might run into a Dr. McDreamy, and we can't have you looking like a slob."

"I'm with Brian. I don't need to look good for anyone else but him."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just go." She said as she pushed her out the room. Calvin and I will be waiting."

_Good job, Casey._

"I won't be gone for more than 10 minutes."

**XXXXXXXX**

Olivia walked into the cafeteria area and wondered why it was so quiet for it to be around dinner time. She opened the door and saw a decorated table in the middle of the room with Brian standing next to it. She walked closer and her smile grew bigger as she saw the rose petals scattered around the table and the candles lit. "Bri.."

"I know this isn't your ideal anniversary date, but happy three months, Liv." He smiled to try to hide his nervousness.

Olivia was still in awe. "No, this is perfect. You remembered and that's all I can really ask for." She wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. You're my number one priority, and I love to see you smile." He kissed her forehead. "I ordered food from an Italian restaurant. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, Italian is my second favorite to Chinese food." She pulled away from him and sat down. "So, you had Casey in on this?"

He chuckled and sat next to her. "Calvin, too. I just wanted this to be special, but I knew I couldn't take you far away for too long, so I talked to the some of the staff and they were more than happy to help."

Olivia took Brian's hand into hers. "I really don't know what to say. This is the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me."

"It gets better." He said pulling a bag from under the table. "I hated lying to you earlier, but I wanted this to be a surprise."

Olivia gasped and rushed to pull the long, black box out of the bag. "Brian, this is too much." She opened the box to reveal a silver charm bracelet. "Oh my..."

"Let me explain the charms. The Eiffel Tower is because you always wanted to go to Paris. The heart is because you have more heart than anyone I've ever met. The handcuffs are pretty self-explanatory, and the soccer ball is because you are the hottest soccer mom in the world." He chuckled.

Olivia had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe this."

"Believe it." He whispered as he put the bracelet on her wrist.

She didn't even reply to him. She just simply grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him like she had never kissed him before. She felt like if he was to say those three words to her tonight, she would have no problem responding. Her tongue brushed against his lips asking for access, and he parted them accepting her tongue.

Brian's hands went to her sides as he was overwhelmed with emotions. It had been weeks since he had last kissed Olivia like this, and the fact that he was sure he loved her made it all the more special.

They both pulled away when breathing was necessary.

"I can never get tired of kissing you." Brian smirked. "Wine?" He picked up the bottle.

"Good, because I can never get tired of kissing you." Olivia smiled, returning the playful banter. "You can't have Italian without wine. It's against the law."

He chuckled. "You are absolutely right." He said as he filled her glass and his. "Shall we do a toast?"

Olivia lifted her glass and pressed her lips together as she thought of something to toast to. "Happiness?"

"I was going to say to another great three months, with the most beautiful woman in the world, but happiness works too."

"Oh, yeah. To more months with my awesome, sexy, and sweet boyfriend." Olivia honestly didn't know what was getting into her. She was never like this in relationships, but Brian made her feel so damn amazing.

They locked eyes with each other. Brian could have sworn his heart was going to jump out his chest, and Olivia felt like she was going to throw up from the butterflies in her stomach.

"I love you." They both blurted out at the same time.

Brian's eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Did you..."

"But..." Olivia leaned back in her chair and covered her mouth. Did she just say that?

Little did they know, as soon as the words were spoken in the air, Calvin was upstairs in his bed slowly starting to wake up.

* * *

***snickers***


	7. Up

**Can't believe Bensidy is over, but tybg for fanfiction right? Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Casey was reading emails off of her phone when she heard groans come from Calvin's bed. She looked up and saw him moving a little. "Calvin?"

All she got in reply was a moan. Casey jumped out of her chair and pressed the call button. She couldn't believe that he was actually waking up in this moment. For weeks, everyone was anticipating this, and now it was finally happening. Then she realized that Liv wasn't up here. She hurried and dialed Olivia's number and hoped for a quick answer. As soon as Olivia answered, the nurse walked into the room.

"Yes, Casey?" Olivia asked trying to hide her emotions because of what had just happened.

"You wanted something, Ms. Novak?" Tracy asked.

"He's waking up!" She yelled to both of them.

Olivia mouth dropped and she jumped up from the seat. "Bri, he's waking up!" She ran out of the cafeteria and up to his room. She didn't even bother to look and see if Brian was following her, she just needed to get to Calvin's room as fast as she could. She took the steps knowing she could run up them faster because of the adrenaline rush she was having at the moment.

She finally got to the room and saw nurses surrounding his bed. "Is it true?" She pushed passed a few nurses and saw the doctor looking in Calvin's eyes. He was awake, and she couldn't help but to break down.

"He's going to be lethargic for a while, but he's awake." Tracy smiled. "We'll move him out of the coma ward in the morning."

Olivia took a seat as she felt her legs get weak. She was overwhelmed with emotions and quickly forgot about what went on between her and Brian. Her son was awake, and that was all that mattered. "Thank you."

When the room was finally empty, Olivia felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Brian.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." She laid her hand over his as she continued to stare at Calvin's bed.

"You want anything?" He wanted to talk about what happened between them, but he knew it wasn't the right time.

"No. I just can't wait to take him home." It was awkward between them, and you could cut the tension with a knife. This is what she was afraid of happening. Everything was going so good between the two of them before tonight happened. Once again, her happiness was slowly slipping from her hands.

"Alright. Want me to stick around?" He hoped she said yes, but he knew she was going to try to avoid him for as long as she could.

She shrugged her shoulders. "If you want. I understand if you don't want to sleep on the couch for another night. Plus, you haven't seen Jade in a few days."

He sighed and crouched down in front of her. "Please don't do this, Liv."

"Brian, what do you want me to say? My boyfriend and I just said I love you to each other, and my son just woke up from a coma. I'm sorry, but Calvin triumphs our situation right now."

"I know that, but don't shut me out. In case you didn't hear me 10 minutes ago, I love you."

She put her hand up and shook her head. "Brian, stop. Please."

"Stop it." Calvin whispered.

They both looked at Calvin to see him staring right back at them. Olivia got up and walked to his bedside. "Cal, you're awake." Olivia started crying again.

He replied with a unrecognizable sound. "You're..." He closed his eyes again and took a deep breathe.

"I'm what?" She asked.

"Stupid." Casey said as she walked in the room. "Stupid. I'm pretty sure Calvin would say the same if he could. Brian hasn't left your side since this happened, and has proved to you time and time again that he isn't leaving you. What the hell do you think you're doing by pushing him away? He loves you for crying out loud and you're still too caught up in your past to realize that."

"Casey, this isn't any of your business." Olivia said sternly and wondered why Casey was acting like this at this moment.

"Right, but it'll be my business when you guys break up and need a shoulder to cry on. It'll be my business when you start back dating and can't find a guy that will treat you like Brian. Right, it'll be my business when you need it to be."

"Ladies, I don't want to come in between a friendship. Liv, I'll just call you when I get home." Brian walked out the hospital room with his head hung low.

"I can't believe you said that!" Olivia yelled.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Casey replied. "For fucksake, the man wants you, badly. What the hell are you doing?"

"Protecting my heart!"

"By hurting him? One day you're going to learn, but it'll be too late."

"Mom.." Calvin whispered. "You're wrong."

Casey crossed her arms and rolled her neck. "My point exactly, and you just let Brian walk out here. You better hope he wants you back."

Olivia felt like she was getting ganged up on. Nobody was seeing this from her point of view. Nobody was caring about her and her feelings. "Fine."

"Fine what?"

Olivia didn't reply; she just walked out the room and was surprised to see Brian standing right there. "Bri."

"I heard everything. Liv, I want you. I want to be with you. I'll do anything to prove that I will never hurt you." He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "You don't have to say it back, but I love you."

"I know, Bri. I..I.."

"No, don't say it until you're ready. I know this isn't easy for you. I wanna spend the night on the couch with you if that's okay."

She shook her head. She hated to admit it, but maybe Casey was right. "I do love you."

* * *

"I woke up from a coma, I didn't break my leg. Chill, mom." Calvin said as Olivia helped into his bedroom.

"I'm just worried, okay? You had us all scared."

"It's not like I was driving the car." He said as he plopped down on the bed. "I'm fine, now you go fix things with Brian before I put you in a coma."

Olivia shook her head and smirked. "Did you just threatened a cop?"

"I did. Now leave me alone and go talk to him, and after that, you need to call Casey and apologize."

She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. "Who are you? My father?"

"Nope. Just trying to keep you happy, now shoo. Close the door on your way out, too."

Olivia couldn't do anything but laugh. "Fine. I've been kicked out of better places. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, mom."

She walked out the room, and saw Brian sitting on the couch looking like a lost puppy. "Thanks for helping."

"No problem, Liv. Now it's time for you to go relax."

Olivia scoffed and pulled out a bottle of wine. "I wish. I need to talk to Casey, then you and me..."

"We're fine." Brian said was he walked up to her. "Please don't worry about us. You have bigger things to worry about."

She turned around and faced him. "Are we really?"

Brian brushed a stray hair out of her face. "What happened at the hospital is in the past. I understand why you're hesitate with us. Based on what I know about you already, you haven't had it the easiest. I'm willing to take it as slow as you want."

"I didn't know guys knew how to take it slow." She said thinking about her relationship with David. "Sorry. I have to stop making you pay for my ex's mistakes." She looked down at the ground.

Brian put his finger underneath her chin and lifted her head so he could look in her eyes. "Liv, stop. Your ex was obviously a douche. I know this is new to you. I'm going to try to change your whole outlook on guys, because there is a few of us good guys left. I love you." He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. He needed for her to know just how special she was to him. He wasn't going to hurt her, not intentionally anyways.

Olivia pulled back from the kiss gasping for air. "What was that for?"

"To show you that I'm not going anywhere." He whispered softly.

"I don't think I believe you. Can you do that again?" She smiled like teenage girl who had just had her first kiss.

Brian chuckled and brought her lips to his again. Like he told her at the hospital, he could never get tired of kissing her.

Olivia moaned into the kiss and gripped the bottom of his shirt. She felt Brian push her against the counter. She didn't know what it was about him, but this man was so damn irresistible.

Calvin walked out his room, and when he saw the two of them kissing, he rolled his eyes. "Was the bedroom too far?" He started walking towards them.

Brian jumped back, but Olivia kept her grip on him.

"I told you to call me if you needed anything." Olivia said.

"Well, it looked like you were a little busy at the moment." He grabbed a pop out of the fridge. "I'm not a baby, anyways."

"The doctor said you need to take it easy."

"Easy as in no soccer or thinking too hard about things. Stop being such a mom." He said with a smirk on his face. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now." He walked back into his room and closed the door behind him.

"I love that kid." Brian smiled.

Olivia rested her head on his chest. "I do too. I'm glad he's better, and I'm glad we're okay."

Brian wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "I am too."

* * *

Olivia opened the door for Casey to walk in. Her friendship with Casey was important to her, and she wasn't about to lose it over something little. "Hey." Olivia said to break the ice.

"Hey." Casey returned in the same tone. As soon as she got Olivia's text message, she rushed over here. They had butt heads a couple of times, but this was their first argument that really got to her. She took a seat on the couch, while Olivia got their drinks from the kitchen.

"Got your favorite." She handed Casey the strawberry decari. "How have you been?"

Casey took a sip of the drink and curled her lips into a little smile. "I'm doing better. How is Calvin?"

"Not acting like he just got out of coma, that's for sure, but he's doing fine."

"That's good." Casey was tired of the awkward energy between the two of them. She sighed before she started to talk. "Liv, I'm sorry about how I acted."

"No, I was wrong, Case. You were the one being a good friend, and I was being a bitch."

Casey smirked. "You were being a bitch, but I crossed a line. You're my best friend and if I lose you, I would have to be friends with Amanda."

Olivia laughed and threw her arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now tell me what's going on with you and Brian."

Olivia pulled away and smiled. "We're doing great actually. He's letting me lead the way with the relationship. I'm happy."

"Happy like he's all you think about happy, or you're settling happy?"

"If I could not think about him for two minutes..."

Casey squealed. "You're in loveeeeeee with Brian." She said in a high pitch voice. "I so called it from the beginning. Should I start planning a wedding?"

"Casey, please shut up. I don't really want to get my hopes up and add this to my list of heartbreaks." Brian made her feel like she was 16 again, dating her first love, except she was 40 and had been her fair share of relationships.

"Stop thinking like that. Brian just may be the one for you. Don't think so negatively." Casey rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink.

Before Olivia could reply, Brian walked in the apartment. He still had his key from when he was coming here to get Olivia things to wear while she was in the hospital. "Hey.." He was surprised to see Casey sitting there. "Hey, ladies. You guys are good, right?"

"Yes. She apologized, I apologized. We fight often, but Olivia couldn't get rid of me if she wanted to." Casey said as she climbed on Olivia's lap and wrapped her arms around her. "We're soulmates."

Brian chuckled, but was glad that their friendship wasn't ruined because of him. "As much as I would love to see girl on girl action, I have a surprise for Olivia."

"Good to know he's straight." Casey sat back down next to Olivia. "What is it?"

Olivia smacked Casey in the arm. "Your name isn't Olivia." She looked at Brian. "You seriously need to stop it with all these surprises."

"I will once you stop being perfect."

"You guys are so cute. It's actually disgusting. Just get married already."

"Please ignore her." Olivia got up and walked towards Brian. "What did you do now?"

"You, me, Calvin, Jade, beach house, for a week. Let's just get away." He wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped his forehead to hers. "What do you say?" He looked in her eyes.

"It's up to Calvin." She appreciated everything Brian was doing, but she didn't want to drag Calvin along anywhere unless he was absolutely up to it, and the doctor said it was okay.

"Okay." He kissed the tip of her nose. "That's fine with me. There's no rush, because the place we'll stay at is mine, but summer is slowly ending."

"I'll talk to Calvin when he wakes up, then I'll call the doctor in the morning."

"Mhm, that sounds perfect." He kissed her on the lips softly.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Casey said as she stood up, gathering her purse and giving Olivia a quick hug before leaving.

"So you've been planning a vaction? How come I'm just finding out?" Olivia said as Brian followed her to her bedroom.

"The element of surprise, baby. What fun would it be if you knew from the beginning?"

She smirked. "You got me, but how would you know I would go along with this plan?"

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her shoulder. "Because you love me, and I love you, and you would do anything for me."

Olivia laughed and elbowed him in the ribs. "You cocky son of a bitch."

"As long as I'm your cocky son of a bitch." He whispered in her ear in a low, harsh voice. The same voice that could make Olivia melt.

"Bri, not today." I need to go one day without wanting to screw your brains out. "Can you go one day without teasing me?"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I wasn't even trying that time, but whatever you want, babe."

* * *

"A beach house for a week? When are we going?" Calvin asked as Olivia made breakfast for them and Brian.

"Uh, I don't know. I have to call your doctor, then Brian is making the rest of the arrangements."

"I really wanna go!" Calvin said excitedly.

Brian walked in the kitchen, half-sleep. "Morning, guys."

"Are we really going to a beach house? Where? Miami?" Calvin threw the questions at him back to back.

Brian chuckled and ruffled the hairs on Calvin's head. "Yes, Long Island, and sadly no."

"Well, that's still great. How big is it?"

Brian sat at the table. "It's a nice size. Four bedrooms, two baths. You'll have the entire upper level to yourself, well you'll have Jade, but basically yourself. The master bedroom is downstairs."

Olivia sat Calvin's and Brian's plates in front of them. "Who said I wanted to share a room with you?"

"Oh, I just assumed. I can sleep in the other bedroom if that's what you want." Brian stuttered.

Calvin laughed. "She's joking, genius."

Olivia sat down next to Brian laughing. "Brian, you slept in my bed last night. Why would I just decide to switch up our sleeping arrangements now?"

Brian bit into bacon angrily. "I hate you guys."

"We love you too." Calvin and Olivia both sang and then burst out laughing.

This is what Olivia lived for. Breakfast, sharing laughs, and stories. She was finally getting everything she wanted, and it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are still reading.**


End file.
